The Flash and Giganta Show
by LilMancub
Summary: After Darkseid's defeat, Wally and the reormed Doris Zuel are in a relationship juggling their normal and hero lives in this romance sitcom with other DC characters in the mix.
1. Chapter 1: Super Dinner Date

Hey, guys. I did a lemon involving Giganta and Flash yesterday but I had to take it down by my own decision due to mods informing me that it's too explicit to post on Fanfiction. Therefore, I took it down to keep my account. My apologies. Hopefully I can post it on WAPAD or Adult Fanfiction. Instead, this is a GigaxFlash story toned down. Tell me what you think in the reviews. They're much appreciated. Anyway, Justice League and DCAU belongs to WB and DC Comics. Enjoy.

-Super Dinner Date-

Things were running smoothly for thee Justice League after Darkseid's supposed final defeat with the help of the Legion Of Doom. In fact, ever since Darkseid wasn't around since to wreak havoc and destruction other than usual villains doing stupid things like Captain Boomerang doing his petty theft only for Flash to stop him in his tracks and take him to the slammer. Speaking of our favorite red speed demon, he has a massive date with a lucky lady today. Who is this mystery girl you may ask? You'll have to sit tight and find out.

-At The Watchtower—

"Absolutely not!", Batman said sternly at Flash as the speedster felt disappointed.

"Oh come on, Bats. You're Batmobile is perfect to take my lady out to date in. I'll give it right back.", the speedster said as Batman stayed firm with his answer.

"That's still a no!", Batman said with a growl.

"It's already bad enough you don't allow my lady to come here to the Watchtower. Could I at least use the Javelin?", Flash pleaded hoping Batman said yes but it was otherwise.

"Definitely not the Javelin! Last time you drove it, I had to spend $20 million on constructing a new one. And for the record, Giganta is a supervillain based on her track record. That's why she couldn't come here and the last time you did that, we had to pull Diana and your girlfriend apart.", Batman said with Flash smirking.

"Oh I remember. That was an awesome catfight with both our girlfriends brawling nearly wrecking the commissary. If only we had a mud pit so they can wrestle that way.", Flash said with a smile but Batman gave him the bat glare to make the speedster stop. Batman looked down on Flash as the speedster acted like a kicked puppy as the dark knight ignored it.

"Why don't you rent a car instead of trying to wreck the Batmobile or the Javelins? And remember, do NOT bring her up here again!", Batman threatened as he gave Flash his trademark "Snuggle Bear" look. Soon after, Batman left for the tech lab to help Mr. Terrific with his research and development on new tech innovations for the Watchtower. Flash sighed as he ran for the commissary to think of something to use for a ride.

-Watchtower Commissary—

"So who's the lucky girl you had the guts to ask out finally?", Hawkgirl asked the speedster.

"Her name's Giganta. I tried to sneak her up here remember?", Flash said to the Thanagarian as she scoffed at the speedster.

"No wonder why the others scolded you for bringing her up here. She nearly wrecked the commissary brawling with Diana over stupid things. Anyway, why are you so down?", Hawkgirl asked.

"I can't find a vehicle to drive Giganta in. I tried asking Diana for her invisible jet but that's a no. I tried asking Bats for the keys to the Batmobile or the Javelin and that's a no and a Bat Glare for my troubles. I got a date and I'm supposed to meet her soon at her place.", Flash said as Hawkgirl understood the situation. The Thanagarian gave the speedster sisterly advice to help him out of a jam Like this.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a ride in her car. All you need to do is use your superspeed to get to her place in no time. That should solve your problem.", Hawkgirl said as Flash smiled at her advice.

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Wings! Now I gotta hurry and freshen up. I want to smell manly not smelly.", Flash said as he sped off to the showers to freshen up for his date. Hawkgirl smirked knowing that she took care of Flash's problems.

-At Giganta's place—

The red speedster ran at the speed of light until he pumped the brakes in front of an apartment complex. He texted his girlfriend that he's at the apartment complex with time to spare. However, Giganta texted back stating that she's still freshening up which means the speedster had to wait a bit. Trust me, chicks take their sweet time getting ready but in the end it's all worth it.

"This may take a while.", Flash said as he waited at the spot Giganta wanted him to wait at being her 3rd Floor elevator. The speedster pulled out a Nintendo Switch from his ring and played some Smash Bros. Ultimate for a bit. The speedster played the game for a good while that a finger tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Flash puts the game back in his ring and turned to look at Giganta in her red strapless sundress matching her hair sporting sunglasses standing at 8 ft. tall rocking a thick muscular build.

"Hey, Flashy! Glad you waited patiently for me.", the giant said as she glomps him with Flash smiling rubbing his girlfriend's hair.

"Yep. It's all worth waiting for. You look good in red.", Flash complimented.

"Thank you, Flashy.", Giganta giggled as the pair smiled enjoying each other's company. Before they left, the duo made sure they had everything they needed before they head to the car. Soon after it was done, the pair went down the elevator and straight to the parking area.

"Sorry about not having a car, babe. I'm used to going at sonic speed at times on foot.", Flash said with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay, Flashy. I don't mind giving you a lift. It's the least I can do after you helped save the world from Darkseid.", Giganta giggled as she gently took Flash to her convertible being a pink BMW convertible with a makeup company's name on it. The duo got into the vehicle revving ready to go.  
"I hope you don't mind me putting the top down.", Giganta said as Flash smiled.

"I like cars top down. A little breeze wouldn't hurt. Say we need a song to play to make the date epic.", Flash said as Giganta nodded.

"What song did you have in mind?", Giganta asked as Flash pulled out a CD from his ring. How the hell he can store that many things in one ring is beyond me. Anyway, Flash gave Giganta the CD the speedster burned and placed it into the player. Soon the car pulled out of the complex with the evening sky as the song begins to play.

-BGM: Shotgun Kiss from F-Zero GX-

The duo rocked the song as they drove down the hustle and bustling streets of Metropolis. Much to Flash's excitement, Giganta was reasonable of her driving but that didn't mean she couldn't go fast though. In truth, she got the hang of driving few years go after she was turned from a female gorilla to a woman like we see now thanks to Grodd. Yes in technical fashion she's an altered gorilla but a woman nonetheless.

The duo got some looks from passersby being that it was rare to see a big woman like Giganta once in awhile driving a vehicle. Giganta and Flash smirked at the folks passing by as the stoplight turned to green signaling them to go. They soon spotted a café Diana told the speedster about just ahead of them. The duo managed to get a parking spot in the parking deck before they got out of the car.

"Glad we found a parking spot because most of them were taken.", Flash said as he looked around the deck. Giganta got out the car and wrapped her arm around Flash as the couple went out the parking deck and into the city. The city was lively at night with neon lights, glamour and everything a big city is known for.  
"The city looks beautiful at night. Don't you agree, Flashy?", Giganta said as Flash nodded. He spotted an arcade area and made a mental note to take her there sometime after grabbing a bite. Many guys were a bit jealous of the speedster having a beautiful girl with him let alone the size of Big Barda. Flash smirked loving to make the guys jealous.

"There's the café we were looking for. I need to thank Wondy and Bats for this.", Flash said to himself as the couple went inside. I forgot to mention that Flash switched to his casual wear from his ring at the parking deck earlier. Silly me.

-Inside the Café—

Giganta now called Doris for obvious reasons and Wally went up to the lobby where the establishment looked classy but not too formal. It played jazz and R and B tracks to make it more relaxing. Wally and Doris went up to the reservations area to confirm their tables thanks to Wonder Woman helping the speedster get a table. The reservationist greeted the group with a smile as he pulled up his computer.

"Hello and welcome, you two. Do you have a reservation?", the man said as Wally nodded.

"Yes. Table for 2 with the name West.", the speedster said as the man typed in the name on the system. Soon it pulled up Wally West's name and the reservationist smiled indicating that the process went through.

"Splendid. Right this way, you two.", the man said as Wally and Doris were guided to their tables. Once there, they were seated near a waterfall area with Doris marveling the sight as the water poured to the fountain below. Many pictures and artwork were on the walls making the café look lively. Wally and Doris sat across from each other as the reservationist gave them a heads up.

"The waiter will come soon to take your orders, Sir and Ma'am.", the reservationist said as he returned to his post. Doris broke the silence once he was out of earshot smiling at the speedster.

"This looks beautiful, Wally. I love waterfalls.", the giant beauty said smiling.  
"Yeah. It's the best. We don't need to chase them neither.", Wally said as Doris giggled at the speedster's humor. The couple looked at the menu to see what they could get. Wally smirks at the choices as it reminded Doris to tell him something.

"Now, Wally. You do realize you can't go willy-nilly with the food choices. I understand your metabolism is past normal but the others won't.", Doris said as Wally grinned.

"Don't worry, babe. I raided Bats' stash of food to cover my metabolism.", Wally said much to Doris's shock.  
"Wally, you pig. Why would you do that? You got guts to do that to Batman.", Doris said as she made note to lock up her fridge to make it Flash proof. Unaware to the duo, Batman or Bruce in his civilian attire growled at the speedster far from his table knowing now who raided his fridge. Diana wearing her strapless dress looked at their teammate and his girlfriend with a deadpan look knowing that Flash was going to get it once he's back on the Watchtower.  
"Flash, we're going to talk about this once you are back in the Watchtower.", Bruce grumbled as Diana calmed him down.

Back with Wally and Doris, the pair checked out what they wish to eat and they decided on some pasta for the night. Thankfully the speedster didn't go too crazy with his orders and the fact Diana and Shayera taught the speedster how to behave himself. After all, on a date he should not eat like a rabid dog like he does with his buddies at the Watchtower. Soon the waiter came to the couple with a tablet to write the orders.

"Hello. I'm Steven and I will be your server tonight. Have you thought of anything you wish to order yet? If not, I'll give you both extra time.", the waiter Steven said as Wally and Doris knew what they want.

"I'll have the lasagna.", Doris said as Wally chimed in.

"I'll have what she's having.", Wally quipped as the waiter wrote down the orders as the couple wanted water. Come on, now. Doris can't be driving with wine in her system and a superspeedy drunk is a disaster waiting to happen. As soon as the waiter left, the couple went back to talking.

"You got that line from When Harry Met Sally, didn't you?", Doris said with a smile.

"Yep. I lost a bet last week when my buddy Hunter at the Watchtower and I bet on Metropolis FC and my team Central City United and it was obvious who won the bet. And I had to watch the film three times in a row. The lucky dog.", Wally chuckled as Giganta giggled.

"That was some bet you got yourself into. The movie wasn't that bad.", Doris said with a pout as Wally gagged at the movie.

"For you it is. But Jerks is something special. You should see their upcoming movie.", Wally said as Doris grew confused.

"What's Jerks?", the giantess wondered as the speedster smiled.

"Jerks is a television show where a bunch of dudes do extremely dangerous stunts, pranks and other goodies. You should watch it sometime.", the speedster said as Doris knew now what that show was.

"Mmm-mmm. Those guys are idiots for doing things like that. Now that you'd told me what the name was, I remember watching an episode where they rode a shopping cart trying to land on the open garage door from the roof. Thankfully they didn't die from it. And Wally, don't get any ideas.", Doris said with her arms crossed.  
"Don't worry, babe. I wouldn't do a thing like that. Besides, I like running at superspeed and like to keep my legs. They'll never forgive me If I did that.", Wally said with a chuckle as Doris giggled.

"I know you won't, Wally. Just checking.", the giantess said as another question came to mind.

"Hey, Wally. Have you ever thought that we can move in together? You know. Have us start a new life and all.", Doris said as Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"At times. I don't see why not. I thought of ending my lease at my old apartment next week. I'm sure my superspeed can be handy with me moving my boxes.", Wally said with a chuckle. Doris shook her head at Wally using his methods of moving boxes.  
"Oh no you don't. If you're going to move in with me then we're going to do it the old-fashion way. It seems more rewarding that way. And I too will move out of my apartment to a new complex at Metropolis not too far from Central City.", Doris said with a smile as Wally whimpered like Scooby-Doo at the fact of him doing the old fashioned way. Patience was paid off for the waiter gave the couple what they asked for being lasagna. The couple enjoyrd the lasagna and thank goodness Wally didn't gobble it up like a rabid dog in front of Doris.

"Thank Hera that Wally didn't make a fool of himself having bad table manners.", Diana said at her and Bruce's table from far away. The playboy shrugged agreeing with Diana as he took a swig of his tea.

"I can agree on that. Wally needed to learn not to speed eat like he does at the Watchtower around us. It took you and Shayera to teach him that.", Bruce chimed.

"Yeah. At least, it was worth it.", Diana said with a chuckle.

Back to Wally and Doris, the speedster took a bite of his pasta and loved it while the giantess ate some with the same reaction. Soon, the duo chatted as they eat their meal.

"Wow. This is good. As what Hunter says being that it tastes so good, makes you want to slap your mama.", Wally joked as Doris giggled at the response as Diana groaned from the other table making a note to talk to Hunter and Wally about that expression.

"That's a strange expression but I kind of get it.", the giant said as she took more bites of her food. Wally and Doris smiled at each other as they were near finished with their dinner.

"Even though Wonder Woman and I had our beef, I appreciate her helping you pick a great spot for our dinner date.", Doris said as Wally nodded.

"Yep. Wondy and my other friends are good peeps. Don't know what I'll do without them.", Wally said as the pair enjoyed each other's company. Soon the waiter came by with the speedster asking for the check. After awhile did the waiter gave the couple the bill as Wally pulled out his wallet from his pocket and not from his ring to freak out the waiter and paid it in cash. The couple thanked the waiter and heads out of the café hand in hand.

-Back in the city—

Back outside, Wally and Doris took a stroll around the city marveling at the nightlife Metropolis displayed. The pair passed by a "naughty store" as Wally stopped in his tracks looking at it. Doris walked to the speedster and joined him spotting the store. She winked with a sexy smile making Wally smirk.

"Wait until tonight for that.", Doris said in the speedster's ear as the pair kept going. They went down some blocks and spotted a garden area. They decided to check it out before heading to their car.

-Metropolis Garden—

With some sun left due to daylight savings time, the garden looked beautiful with irises, roses, violets and other plants. The garden had a water fountain in the center sparkling brightly and the lights on the walls, platforms and floors lit up for the visitors to see it all better. Doris squealed in delight seeing some tulips as Wally went to see them.

"They look so beautiful and they smell nice.", the giantess said as Wally caught a whiff.

"They do smell good but too bad we're not allowed to pick them.", Wally said as Doris nodded.

"Yeah. Let's check out more flowers here.", Doris said as the pair lock arms walking throughout the garden area. They saw flytraps much to Wally's enjoyment as the fly unfortunately met it's demise inside the carnivorous plant. This made Doris gasp and tapped her foot not liking Wally's amusement seeing the flytrap eat the fly.

"That's not nice. The poor fly didn't deserve that.", Doris pouted.

"Flytraps gotta eat too. To them, it tastes like chicken.", Wally said with a snicker but Doris firmly squeezed his arm wanting the speedster to cut it out. They soon walked further to a manmade waterfall area and the couple stopped there for something special. The two gazed into each other's eyes with Doris's blue to Wally's green and the pair locked lips kissing. It lasted for a while as their tongues wrestled for dominance and after five minutes did the lovebirds parted for air.

"You're not bad at kissing.", Doris giggled as Wally smirked.

"I guess being tortured with romcoms done by female Leaguers taught me a thing or two. A blessing in disguise if I say so myself.", Wally said with a chuckle as the couple listened to the waterfall churning and the cicadas hissing. The duo held each other close looking at the night sky and then at each other ready to kiss again. Soon after a while, they decided to head out the garden and back to the car going all the way home.

-Back At Giganta's Apartment—

The couple were in the apartment as this would be the last week for Doris to head out for she had a better complex to go to where it's a community where metahumans and other powerful folks can go. Boxes were stuffed some as there were many more to pack. The giantess helped Wally around so he doesn't trip himself over the boxes. As soon as they sat at the couch, the lovebirds turned on the television watching Jerks.

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Jerks is a parody of MTV's Jackass to put it correctly.)

"Pretty soon, Flashy. We'll be moving in together in our own apartment. I got some of my boxes packed but the furniture belongs to the complex so I can't take those.", Doris said.

"Same thing with me except I have some furniture that's mine. However, I don't think that could fit in my ring.", Wally said sheepishly.

"Thankfully, you can have some of your super buddies help out that are strong enough to help us. Wonder Woman may help.", Doris said as Wally nodded.

I agree but Hunter can help, Supes, Bats and I hate to say this but..Lobo.", Wally said hesitantly at the last part being the crazy bounty hunter. Doris got confused about who is Lobo.

"Who is Lobo? I haven't heard of him.", the giantess said as Wally explained.

"According to Supes, Lobo is a feared bounty hunter from Zarnia who did some bad crap that is awful to say. We temporarily have him on the roster butt it's already hell with him.", Wally said as Doris gasped.

"That must be awful. What did he do in the Watchtower that made it hell?", the giantess said.

"He recently trashed one of the training rooms, smashed Hunter's airboard to bits pissing him off, peeped in the women's showers which is mine and Hunter's job—", Wally said as Doris grew in size grabbing Wally by the shoulders glaring.

"What was that, Flashy?", she said in a threatening matter as Wally sheepishly grinned.

"Nothing. I mean Hunter's job. That's what it is. YEOW!", the speedster yelped as Doris had a look that may rival Batman's glare but thankfully the giantess believed him that it was not his job and reverted back to her normal size.

"That's my Honey Bunny. Anyway, Lobo also caused a ruckus in the city while subduing Livewire, Vulcana, Bane and Atomic Skull. Yeah, it's that bad.", Wally said as Doris understood.

"Well in that case, don't bring Lobo if he's going to break something at our new apartment. He needs to be under control before the move.", Doris said to the speedster as he nodded in agreement. Soon the Lovebirds snuggled with the covers watching some Netflix and chilled. Afterwards, the pair went to the bedroom door with Doris giggling.

"Are you ready, my Flashy?", the giantess said with a sultry purr as Wally smiled.

"Yowie-wowie! Yeah mama!", Wally said as the speedster and giantess went inside and shut the door to do the do as music, moans and bed creaks were made from the other side of the door. No way in hell I'm letting you guys go in there, you pervs!

-The Next Day—

At the Watchtower, Wally was talking to his buddy Hunter or Sonic Hurricane about the big move he and his lady are going to do. The air rider listened in on the explanation as he then chimed in.

"So you need some muscle to help with the move? Count me in, man. Maybe Lobo can be useful for a change after he busted my airboard. The asshole!", Hunter said as Wally agreed with his friend.

"Thanks, bro. As for Lobo, we need Supes and Bats to keep him under control until then. Big Mama wouldn't like it one bit and will have my neck if that idiot Lobo tears the place up.", Wally said as Superman came and overheard the conversation being that he had super hearing.

"I overheard you and Giganta moving to a new apartment complex and want help for the move?", Superman said as Wally and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. That is if you want to. We need all the muscle we can get. We're moving in a couple weeks.", Wally said as Superman understood.

"I'll have to see but I'll be able to if nothing arises. As for Lobo, he can come as long as myself and Batman are with him so he doesn't tear up your new home. And Hunter, Mr. Terrific and Bruce are fixing you a new airboard to replace the one Lobo destroyed.", Superman said as Hunter beamed as Wally and the Kryptonian chuckled. Suddenly, a low growly voice caught the group's attention in which Wally knew all too well on who it was.

"Wally, I heard your little conversation with your girlfriend about you stealing my food out the fridge!", Batman said with the "Snuggle Bear" look as Superman and Hunter looked at Wally like he's crazy.

"You heard all of that? But how?", Wally said with a sstammer.

"Little did you and Giganta know was that Diana and I placed our reservations before yours got taken care of. I heard every word of it. I'll let you off with a warning.", Batman said sternly as he stepped closer to the speedster.

"Do..not..steal..from..my..fridge..again..ever!", Batman growled as Flash nodded.  
"Don't worry, Bats. It won't happen again.", Wally said as Batman gave him the glare hoping the speedster gets it. As soon as the silence settled in, a certain Zarnian is causing a riot at the commissary getting on someone's nerves. The four men groaned knowing who it is starting another mess.

"LOBOOOO!", they shouted in unison as they ran in the direction to the commissary. Flash and Giganta's date was only the beginning for new adventures and laughs are coming your way.

(A/N: That's the story, folks. But I may put in more chapters to this series. I love DCAU's GigantaxFlash that should've developed further in JLU if only season 4 came into being. Oh well. Y'all feel free to tell me what you think about the story down in the reviews and/or PMs and I'll see you in the next one. Nincub, out.)


	2. Chapter 2: Housewarming Hijinks

Hello, folks. I decided to make this one-shot story a sitcom series with Flash and Giganta similar to Mike and Molly. If the randomness and OOC happen with the characters, it's intended to be so since it's far from the show JLU and my fanfic Justice League Zero where it's more serious. Anyway, enjoy and review this fic for any pointers. As always, Justice League belongs to WB and DC Comics.

-Housewarming Hijinks-

Two weeks had passed and now our favorite speedster Flash and his main squeeze Giganta drove up to the new apartment complex. Following suit were Hurricane, Wonder Woman, Superman, John, Batman and of course, Lobo on his Spazfrag bike. The heroes stopped near the area where Flash and Giganta's new home is. The lovely couple stepped out of the pink convertible that had boxes in the trunk with some being in Flash's and Hurricane's ring and capsules respectively.

"Glad you guys can make it. We got a lot of stuff but it's mostly Doris's.", Flash said as Giganta pouted.

"Hey! You got a lot of monster movies, Jerks DVDs, games and a lot of clothes.", Giganta reminded Flash as he sheepishly grinned.  
"Now that everybody's here, we should figure out who's taking out the boxes.", Batman put in.

"Good idea, Bats. Hey, Hunter. You brought your capsules with my furniture, right?", Flash said.

"Yep. And we're going to make putting your furniture inside a snap.", Hunter said as Giganta cleared her throat.

"Flashy, remember what we said at the café. Old-fashioned way. I suggest you tell Hunter to take them out the capsules.", Giganta said with her arms crossed as Flash sighed. Soon, Hunter took out the capsules carefully and tossed them in an open area and most of the furniture and boxes cameout of them. Lobo groaned knowing that Flash is "sorry".

"This whole old-fashioned thing is a chunk in my stool! By the way, the main man is the boss of operations! I say we throw the fragging boxes upstairs!", Lobo yelled as he began to pick up the boxes ready to hurl but Superman and Batman held the Zarnian back and took the boxes.  
"Oh no you don't! You will follow instructions and stop this reckless misbehaving!", Superman growled at Lobo as the Kryptonian had a powerful grip on the Zarnian while Batman gave Lobo the "Snuggle Bear" look. Wonder Woman and John Stewart shook their heads at this as Flash save out specific instructions.

"I'll run up and unlock the door. Lobo and Superman can handle the furniture, Wondy and Bats with the boxes and GL and Hunter can get the rest. Sounds good?", Flash said as everyone nodded or at least except one and I don't need to say who's against the idea.

"Who the frag made you leader, red boy? Whatever as long as I get paid for this.", Lobo said as Giganta grew in size glaring at the Zarnian while Flash did the same to Lobo. Hunter facepalmed and turned to Lobo.

"You're a real asshole, Lobo. You know that?", the air rider said as Lobo drooled at the sight of Giganta's skyscraper form.  
"You will respect my Flashy or else you'll end up part of the parking lot!", Giganta threatened as Lobo smirked.

"Whoa. What a woman!", Lobo said.

"Lobo, shut up! Just do as Giganta and Flash says!", Hunter chided.

"Honey Bunny, stay calm. Lobo's going to do as we say. Right, Lobo?!", Flash said as he glared at Lobo hoping the Zarnian agrees. The other Leaguers narrowed their eyes at Lobo for upsetting the giantess in the first place.

"Fine! Just keep your giant on a leash!", Lobo said as Giganta narrowed her eyes at him but decided to calm down and shrink to normal size. Flash soothed his girlfriend's anger and afterwards did the group did their jobs.

-Inside the new apartment—

"Whew. That's everything brought up here. Thank goodness we can use some of our powers, John said as Hunter nodded.

"This looks nice, Flash. If you have a specific spot for us to put the furniture then we'll be happy to put it there.", Diana said as the speedster smiled.

"Thanks, Wondy. Well, it's up to Doris to tell us where to put the couch. Right now she's correcting Lobo and Superman on where to put the armoire in our bedroom.", Flash said as the duo went up to the bedroom watching Superman with no problem moving the armoire but Lobo placed the bed a bit crooked.

"No, no, no! That's wrong!", Giganta said to Lobo as the Zarnian scoffed.  
"How the hell am I supposed know? It looks fine to me.", Lobo said as thee mattress looked lopsided although the box spring was in place with the frame. Superman sighed and went over to Lobo.

"Let me do this before you start tearing it up.", Superman said as he put the mattress down correctly as Giganta sighed with relief. Flash and Wonder Woman came in to check up on the trio.

"Giga, I think Supees and I can handle the dresser. Although, the bed and armoire looks swell.", Flash said.

"Thanks, Flashy. Hey, princess. Why don't we put the nightstands and the entertainment console up? No hard feelings from weeks back in the Watchtower?", Giganta asked as Diana grew hesitant but did it anyway.

"Fine. But where do we start though?", Diana said as Giganta had themselves moving the entertainment console near the front wall placing it gently down before doing the nightstands placing it on both ssides of the bed. Thankfully, Supes and Flash with the help of Lobo managed to Place the dresser at the side wall although Lobo accidentally placed the heavy leg of the dresser right on Flash's foot.

"YEOWW! Lobo! Pick the dresser up! My toes! AAUG!", Flash yelped as Giganta ran over to lift the dresser leg off of Flash's toes making the speedster feel better. Lobo sheepishly grinned as the Leaguers and Giganta deadpanned.

"Uh. My bad, red guy.", Lobo said as Flash shook off the pain after Giganta took a look at his foot.  
"It's okay. Just pay attention next time. Man, I'm going to feel that for a while.", Flash said.  
"I wonder how Bruce and the others are doing in the living room? I'm sure we need to check on them.", Superman said as the others agreed.

"Good thinking. They're probably done setting the couches and the tables like we asked them to.", Flash said as the group went to check up on Batman, John and Hurricane. Wonder Woman and Giganta glared at Lobo trying to snooze on the bed as they pryed him off it.

"What the frag? You ladies woke up the main man! Glad it was you two instead of Big Blue and Red Boy otherwise I'm busting some heads!", the bounty hunter said with a shit eating grin as the girls forced him out of bed dragging him to the living room.

"Nice try. We're not leaving you here alone while we work! Haven't you done enough trouble already?", Wonder Woman said as Lobo smirked.

"No sleeping on the job. Got it?", Giganta said as she had Lobo's right arm dragging him out.

"Oh frag.", Lobo said.

-In the living room—

So far, Batman, John and Hurricane managed to move the furniture pretty well just like Flash and Giganta instructed them to do. John and Hunter placed the TV above the fireplace in a special spot for them and electronics. Batman straightened the table on the rug with Flash's help of course. Giganta smiled at the look of the living room and how it's turning out. Wonder Woman, Superman and Lobo were done with the dining room area placing tables and a rug before it.

"I think that's it for the furniture let alone the bookshelves. Other than unpacking the boxes, it's going smoothly.", Batman said as John agreed.

"Yep. Heavy lifting's a challenge without using my power ring but it's worth it.", John said as Hunter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. You're telling me. All that's left now is to get all that stuff out the boxes and we're done.", Hunter said.

"Then we party hard and hell, I can invite the Nutcracker Sisters!", Lobo said but Superman and Hunter narrowed their eyes.

"Oh no you don't!", they all chorused as Lobo frowned. He flipped the birds at them but it didn't fly.

"Anyway, time to get these things out their boxes. This time with superspeed!", Flash said with a cheer with Hunter excited. But before they could speed to the boxes, Giganta caught both of them in their tracks as both boys yelped. Giganta cleared her throat still gripping onto the boys.

"Yipe! What's the big idea?!", Hunter said as he tried to go for the afterburners but no avail.  
"Giga, what's wrong with using superspeed?", Flash said as GIganta scolded at the two speedsters. Batman, Superman, Lobo and John felt bad for their fellow Leaguers while Wonder Woman smirked watching the two knuckleheads squirm and yelp as Giganta explained why superspeed is not allowed.

"Jumbo here is teaching those two ,mischief makers about patience. Hmm.", Diana smiled not wanting to interfere.

"Geez. Remind me not to get on Giganta's bad side.", John said as Superman and Batman nodded.

"Those two are dead men.", Lobo smirked.

"All right. You win! Can we go now?!", Hunter said straining.

"Honey Bunny, let Flashy and Hunter go. We'll do it normally. Okay?", Flash said as Giganta giggled and placed the duo down. She then draped over Flash and giggled as Lobo scoffs.

"Aww. Thank you, Flashy and Hunter. Trust me. It's going to be rewarding.", Giganta said kissing the speedster on the cheek. Hunter smirks at his speedy buddy giving him a thumbs up.

"Lucky bastard! If you wanted her to frag you, the both of you could've—"

Giganta and the others glared at Lobo.

"Okay, Fine! But the main man is right you know.", the Zarnian said as Wonder Woman got up and walked to the boxes.

"Let's just unpack before Lobo says something else stupid.", Diana said as the others agreed.  
"Yo, Flash! Let's put up the monster movies and the stuff for the living room, dude!", Hunter said with a smile as Flash nodded.

"Sure, bro. After we're done, how about we watch the Jerks DVD box set?", Flash said.

"Hell yeah! I like Jerks!", Hunter said as Flash high fived the air rider and put their fists together.

"Jerks unite!", they both said unison as Giganta sighed along with the others. Wonder Woman smiled at Batman nudging him to get his attention.  
"We can partner up and take care of the dining room, Bruce.. We'll see who can get that done the quickest better than Flash and Hunter in the living room. That is if you're not scared to do so with decorating.", the Amazon said with a sly smirk.  
"Hmm. Let's do it. We'll see who will outdo the other. I'm in.", Batman smirked back. Superman, John and Lobo took care of the kitchen putting away the stuff for the bedroom decorating is left to Giganta and Flash.

Flash and Hunter decided to bend the rules a bit by using a pinch of speed to get the job done. Giganta instructed Flash to take care of the curtains with her while Hunter alphabetized the tapes and games on the above console nook above the fireplace. He plugged in the television and set up the electronics much to the delight of Flash. The speedster gave Hunter the okay to cut the music on and the song played "It's A Small World" much to Flash, Lobo and Hunter's gripes but Giganta loved it.  
"Turn it off, dude! My ears are burning!", Flash said as he held his ears after he put the curtains up.

"Oh no! I'm falling off the stool! AAAAUG!", Hunter yelled as he fell on his butt. Lobo in the other room wailed not liking the music as Superman and John smirked as they put away the dishes in the cupboards. Wonder Woman and Batman didn't care one bit as they enjoyed seeing Flash, Lobo and Hunter suffer.

"Get the remote! It's on the floor beside you!", Flash yelled to Hunter as the air rider tried to pick up the remote but Giganta swipes it from the floor. Hunter groaned as the giantess smirked putting the remote in her bra behind her strapless one piece red Flash outfit with a lightning bolt buckle on it.

"Too bad. Hee hee!", Giganta giggled as Flash and Hunter yelled along with Lobo. The guys that hated the song had no choice but to do the unpacking.

"Poor things. Their going to remember this for the rest of their lives.", Wonder Woman said with a giggle.

"That's how we feel every time we sit through a marathon of Jerks with them. Serves them right.", Batman said smiling evilly at Flash , Lobo and Hunter still screaming while Giganta hummed to the song. Diana hummed along with Gigganta as Batman smirked at the Amazon while working on the dining room in which they were almost done.

-Moments Later—

"AAAAAAAUG!"

"Giga, you had it on for an hour! Turn it off!", Flash yelled as the song continued as Hunter and Lobo whined about the cringy effects of the song. Superman and John had the mess on video to show in the Watchtower as it featured the trio suffering. Wonder Woman and Batman who are finished are smirking.

"That's how we feel with you three watching Jerks with us tied up and forced to watch it!", John said.

"GL, not you!", Flash whined.  
"What the frag, man! I'm gonna be sick!", Lobo whined.

"For once, I agree with you, Lobo! I'm gonna puke!", Hunter said as Giganta saw the green color on the trio's faces and pointed to the bathroom.

"If you're gonna puke, go to the bathroom!", Giganta said as the trio got barf bags instead from Flash's ring and barfed in them. They then ran to the window where Giganta is standing and opened it throwing the filled barf bags out the window. Unfortunately for the random person being Cheetah, Killer Frost and Livewire who lives at the complex, they got hit with the bags as the girls screamed in anger wondering who did that. The boys closed the window as Giganta shook her head at them doing something like that.

"There was a trashcan here, you know. And you hit Cheetah, Livewire and Frosty with your barf bags!", Giganta said as the trio sat down to rest now that everything is unpacked.

The group were proud of themselves for helping out in Flash and Giganta's new home. The giantess marveled at all the work it was put in without Flash and Hunter using their superspeed to ruin the experience. The curtains were in fall colors to match the color of the walls. The dining room and the living room were accented with the walls and couches.

"It looks perfect. Doesn't it, Flashy? Now that this whole experience isn't ruined by your superspeed and/or Hunter's?", Giganta said with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess so. In fact, the bedroom looks snazzy. Heck, my favorite part of the apartment is the living room where I can invite the guys for football games.", Flash said as Superman and Hunter agreed.

"You mean the American or Soccer?", Hunter asked.

"Both. Say why don't we watch something on the big screen?", Flash said as he then noticed his Jerks DVDs missing from the shelf.  
"Hey! What happened to my Jerks DVDs? That sucks.", the speedster said as Giganta and Wonder Woman giggled.

"we put it at the very top of the shelf. It's time we watch something different other than Jerks.", Diana said as the group except for Flash, Lobo and Hunter.

"At least make it pro wrestling.", Lobo said.

"I agree with Lobo on this one. Let's see wrestlers bust heads!", Hunter said with a smile but the girls shook their heads.

"Absolutely not!", the women said in unison. The group decided on what to do and watch except for Batman for he didn't care. Pro wrestling and Jerks were out of the question. Even Old Yeller suggested by John was out of question as he joins the four men in disappointment. Superman was the only one not suggesting anything yet until he tried for a movie but it was too late for Batman whispered something to the girls and they nodded. The three smiled evilly at the four men being John, Flash, Hunter and Lobo.  
"Why are you looking at us like that?", John said with an raised eyebrow as Giganta pulled out a DVD or rather a Blu-ray being The Notebook as Wonder Woman smirked. The girls then had cuffs and ropes as Batman was the culprit for giving the girls those things. The two women advanced towards them with the tools.

"Honey Bunny? Anything but romance films! What's with the ropes and cuffs?", Flash said.

"Oh, shit! Not just any romance film, it's The Notebook! NOO!", Hunter said with a yell.

"I knew Old Yeller was a better suggestion.", John said with a groan.

"Romance movies is what I fragging hate the most! Let's am-scray!", Lobo said as the four gets ready to run away but to no avail as Giganta yelled to Wonder Woman.  
"Get them!", she said as both ladies tackled the four men much to Lobo's mixture of humiliation and arousal. The ladies tied and cuffed the four men together in one rope as they squirm wanting to be let out. Batman and Superman smirked at their teammates tied up as Giganta and Wonder Woman smiled putting in the movie into the player starting the film.

"How come Bats and Supes aren't tied up like we are?! That's some bullshit!", Lobo said as the other tied up men nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah! What he said!", Flash said.

"Because Bruce is the Batman and Clark is willing to watch anything.", Wonder Woman said as Batman and Superman nodded with the four guys grumbling.

-After The Movie—

After the movie was over, Giganta and Wonder Woman teared up at the climax of the movie while Superman felt okay about it and Batman didn't give a shit but he did see the tied up quartet groaning. Giganta spotted the tied up men begging to be let out knowing that the torture of a film was over. John however got a bit used to the movie ubblike Flash, Lobo and Hunter who hated it. Wonder Woman smiled to Giganta as both ladies taught the four men a lesson or rather three since John wasn't complaining much and forceful with the J=film Jerks.

"I think they've suffered enough. What do you think?", Wonder Woman smiled as Giganta nodded.

"We can cut them loose. Can't have my carpet soiled on the first day here.", Giganta said as the girls untied the guys as Flash ran in the master bathroom while Lobo ran in the guest one leaving Hunter hopping up and down.  
"Damn it! Lobo, you knew I was about to go in there! You dick!", the air rider yelled as Lobo laughed as he did his business.

"Snooze you lose, air boy! Better not wet yourself and cry, wuss!", the Zarnian said as Hunter growled.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll eat a sonic blast sandwich!", Hunter yelled as John pulls the air rider back to the couch but understood how Lobo can be a dick. Thankfully, Flash got out the bathroom and let's Hunter go in there. Without hesitation, he sped with nearly the same speed as Flash as a vase nearly fell off the table with Giganta catching it.

"That's why superspeed is not necessary. Ewww! Lobo, did you—", Giganta said with a gag as Lobo ran out the bathroom not bothering to spray. The other Leaguers including Hunter who came out also gagged.

"Ugh! Lobo, what did you eat?!", Flash said as he covered his nose.

"Tamaranian brains and some other shit I've eaten. Anyway, don't come in there for 30-45 minutes.", Lobo said with a grin as the others groaned in disgust. Flash took the air freshening spray and sprayed the bathroom and closed the door. The others were thankful for that because if we learned anything from the film Friday and it's sequels, never go in a bathroom that stinks for 30-45 minutes after a person just came out of there.

Soon, the whole crew just chilled for the rest of the day as it was the evening coming up as Batman as usual left for Gotham but congratulated Flash and Giganta on their new home. The remaining group had their glasses filled with drinks on the table as Flash and Giganta gathered everyone as they cleared their throats.

"I like to say first of all, thanks for helping us get started with our new life in our new home. It means a lot to us especially after we'd defeated Darkseid restoring peace to the planet. Other than working in the Watchtower, we don't usually have these kinds of gatherings where we can drop the capes and masks tp be ourselves.", Flash stated as the group nodded in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth.", John said as Superman added in.

"Yeah. We need to do this more often if no major threat happens. I'm sure us heroes need to unwind when the opportunity is given to us.", Superman said.

"Can we drink this booze now? I'm itching to drink something!", Lobo interjected as Hunter and John elbowed the Zarnian in the ribs.

"Dude, shut up! Patience is against your religion isn't it?", John said as Lobo nnodded.

"Well make it part of your religion instead of having patience not in there then.", Hunter said smugly as Superman and the others snickered. Giganta said her part after Flash was done.

"Yeah. Things have been peaceful since I've decided to leave the villainous lifestyle especially the Society and the Legion of Doom. It took a lot thinking after I had my brain nearly fried. But hey, that doesn't mean I won't throw hands with Amazon over there anytime I wanted.", Giganta teased as Wonder Woman crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Jumbo.", Diana said jokingly as Giganta pouted with Hunter and Flash snickering with Superman and John facepalming. Lobo just watched the whole banter smirking.

"Hmph. Anyway, I'm grateful to be with Flashy for I wouldn't have it any other way than this good life with him. It's obvious I may not be a Leaguer but at least it's a start for me right now to stray away from the Legion Of Doom or villainy period. Let's toast to a new beginning going onward.", Giganta said.

"And yonward!", Hunter said with enthusiasm.

"Yonward is not even a word, Hunter.", Superman reminded the air rider.

"Man, you could be a buzzkill.", Hunter said with a deadpan as Flash raised his glass along with Giganta.

"To new beginnings.", Flash said as the group raised their glasses and toasted to that as Lobo grew excited to drink. Soon, the group began their drink to a new beginning with Lobo guzzling his down like a maniac but the others didn't mind because Lobo is just being Lobo.

(AN: That's the end of the second chappy, folks. I might be a bit random and rusty on this one but hey, as long as I'm trying to make an effort in making my stories better than so b it. Anyway, some of the characters had their OOC moments just so y'all know. Y'all feel free to provide feedback down in the reviews and I'll see you in the next one. Nincub out.)


	3. Chapter 3: Dog Daze

Hello, folks. It's time for the third episode of The Good Life With Flash and Giganta where they get a furry friend. Feel free to read and review and enjoy. As always, Justice League belongs to DC Comics and WB. Let's get it.

-Dog Daze-

Wally and hunter were enjoying R&R after helping Superman, John and Batman deal with Toyman, Atomic Skull and Captain Cold terrorizing the city. The duo finally watched their Jerks DVD set as Giganta was out for some errands. The two boys ate some popcorn from the pantry as the scene from Jerks showed the guys playing a stupid game of Hyena Football by using a large-sized ham playing hot potato as the ravenous hyenas tried to get the meat. The boys laughed silly as the fools onscreen nearly got tackled by the hyenas laughing.

"Dude! This is my favorite part of Jerks! Hyena football!", Hunter said with a grin as Flash nodded with a thumbs up.

"Yep. Whoever came up with that idea is a genius. I'm sure Beast Boy can play Hyena Football with us as he can change into a hyena.", the speedster said as Hunter shook his head.

"Yeah but BB is a vegetarian. He doesn't eat meat. Remember?", Hunter said as Flash rubbed the back off his head sheepishly.

"Oh I forgot. How about tofu burgers then? I'm sure that's a good option.", the speedster chuckled as Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Not a bad idea, Wally. Say, where's Giganta at?", Hunter wondered as Flash yawned.

"Giga is running some errands but she'll be back in a moment.", the speedster said as the boys enjoyed the Jerks show. Soon after a while, the keyhole turned revealing to be the mentioned giantess as she giggled making her presence known.

"Flashy, I'm home! Look what I've brought over!", the giantess said as she held a carrier with holes on the side with the other hand carrying a bag of sorts. Flash and Hunter traded glances wondering what she meant. The boys put the video on pause as they get up from the couch.  
"I'm not sure what you have in there, babe! I'm coming!", the speedster said as he and Hunter went over to see what Giganta has in the carrier. Once the boys went over, the giantess kissed Flash and hugged Hunter before she presented the boys on what's inside the carrier.

"So what's in the carrier, babe?", the speedster said in wonder.

"Maybe Cheetah's in there. Hell, the holes on the side of the carrier says it all.", Hunter said as both boys snickered with Giganta shaking her head.

"NO! That's so mean from both of you. Let me at least show you what's in there. Come On out, Lily. Don't be shy. Come meet your daddy and uncle.", Giganta cooed as she opened the carrier. Walking out of it was a Bichon Frise being a fluffy white dog with a pink ribbon on it's head. The boys were stunned as Giganta smiling with the new dog barking and yipping.  
"Boys, meet Lily! She's mine and Flashy's new dog. Isn't she cute?", the giantess cooed as Lily sniffed the new environment out. She ran to Flash and jumped on his leg wagging her tail as the speedster chuckled. Hunter felt amused at the sight as Flash picked the puppy up.  
"Hello there, little lady. Nice to meet ya and over here is your "uncle" Hunter. Come say hello to him.", the speedster said as he brought the dog over to Hunter. Lily barked happily licking the man's face as he laughed.

"I think Lily likes the both of you.", Giganta giggled as she had Hunter put the dog down for a second. Flash and the air rider went to the living room where Giganta and Lily followed suit. The giantess deadpanned at the paused video of Jerks with Lily tilting her head confused.  
"You guys are watching that show again aren't you?", Giganta said dryly as the boys grinned. Lily looked at the boys puzzled still as Flash smiled.

"Yep and it's better than that Notebook movie.", the speedster said with a grin.

"Yep. Who needs dumb old romance flicks anyway?", the boys laughed after Hunter teased as Giganta and Lily growled making the bozos stop. Flash looked at Lily dumbfounded as Giganta crossed her arms.

"Serves you two right. At least I have my little helper here to be sure Flashy and Hunter behaves themselves. That's a good girl, Lily. Yes you are.", the giantess said cooing as she cuddled with the dog.  
"We're about done with Jerks anyway. I guess-", Hunter was about to say something but his watch commlink went off signaling for him that Hammerhead and Kid Cabra are at it again in the streets.  
"Fuck man! A hero's work is never done! I'd like to hang around here with you three but Hammerhead and Goat Boy are causing trouble. Smell you guys later.", the air rider said as he hurriedly ran out the door and zoomed to the city of North Star in a flash on his air board. Once the air rider was ggone, Giganta sighed and rubbed the pooch Lily.

"Your "uncle" knows how to mmake a dramatic exit.", the giantess said as Flash gave a thumbs up.  
"Yep. He sure does. Say, the weather's nice out. Why don't the three Of us go on a stroll?", Flash said as he scooted closer to his girlfriend as she agreed with the idea. Flash turned off the entertainment system before he'd switched to civilian clothes from his ring.

"That's a great idea, Flashy. I'll feed Lily and get changed. You can pull out the leash and collar to slip it on her while I change into something. BRB.", Giganta said with a smile as She went into the master bedroom to change. Soon Flash took out the dog dish and the kibble as the speedster deposited the food into the bowl and called the pup over to eat.

"Lily, it's chowtime!", he called as the dog ran to her bowl and ate. Flash in his track suit without the cowl waited for his woman to come out as he listened to some tracks Hunter downloaded for him on his phone. After Lily was done eating, Giganta wore her red one piece red strapless wear with a bolt buckle from couple weeks ago. Flash puts the collar on Lily while Giganta walked over smiling.

"I see you and Lily are ready?", she giggled as Flash clipped the leash on Lily's collar making sure it was secure so the pup doesn't pull and bolt.

"Yep. Lily's just like me always ready.", Flash said with a grin as he pointed to Lily's bowl empty let alone the water dish. Giganta puts her hand on her hips looking at the bowls.

"Yes and while we're out, she needs to go to the potty before she soils our carpet.", the giantess said as she took the leash from Flash.  
"Don't worry, babe. We'll find a nice bush or even the hydrant.", Flash said with Giganta groaning.

"We're not taking her to a fire hydrant to do that.", Giganta said disgusted as Flash grinned. Before Flash can say anything dumb, Giganta and the group left the apartment and went on their way to the neighborhood area.

-Outside at the neighborhood—

Flash and Giganta linked arms while the giantess walked Lily around the neighborhood as certain passersby awed at the puppy the couple had. The trio kept going as they enjoyed the scenery as they spot Killer Frost walking up to the couple as Lily growled at the ice girl. Giganta shushed the pup before she smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Frosty!'

"Hey, Dory!", the girls greeted as Flash and Lily exchanged glances wondering what's going on. Lily then ran up to Killer Frost barking and growling.  
"Lily! Bad girl! Be nice to Frosty!", Giganta scolded the pup as Frost giggled.

"I guess your pup is just protecting you and Flash. Can't say I blame her but she's so cute.", Frost said as Giganta giggled. Lily decided to come up to Frost to smell her as Giganta smiled at the pup.

"Go on, Lily. Say hi to Frosty. She won't hurt you.", the giantess cooed as the dog smelled Frosty and finally got used to her as the pup licked her hand. Frost giggled as the pup wagged her tail with Flash chuckling.

"I think Lily finally likes you, Frost.", Flash said as Frost nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah but at least the pup gave me a chance. Say, Dory. Have you seen Hunter and Lobo?", the ice girl said as Giganta answered.

"Hunter left to deal with his rogue gallery at North Star but I'm not sure where Lobo is. What's going on?", the giantess wondered as the Ice girl walked with the trio explaining the reason.

"That Hunter and Lobo caused a racket last night at the apartment complex and I couldn't get some sleep. All I can hear is them yelling and screaming at a pro wrestling show the way it seems. Now I want to give them a piece of my mind.", Killer Frost said as Flash grinned sheepishly as Giganta looked at Flash with the "Snuggle Bear" look.  
"Flashy, you and the boys had caused Frosty lack of sleep with your yelling and making noise. And I know Lobo made the mess in the living room because he left his booze bottle behind.", Giganta said with a frown. But before Flash can say anything, Lily growled at a stray cat and barked at it wanting to chase it. Giganta scolded the pup while Flash laughed at the scene.

"Flashy! That's not funny! Get the leash!", Giganta said yelling at the speedster as Frost glared at the laughing bozo. Flash grabbed the leash pulling the pup back preventing her from getting anywhere near the cat. Due to Flash laughing so hard, he dropped the leash with Lily chasing after the cat with the girls looking at Flash with slits.

"Way to go, butterfingers! Now look what you did!", they chorused as the cat yowled with the dog on its tail. Flash rubbed the back of his head grinning as the girls waited for an excuse.

"Oh come on! Dogs love to chase cats! Hell if Cheetah was here, Lily would do the same thing. And I'm clumsy that time. Give me a break.", Flash whined as Giganta shook her head.

"I don't care! After my baby or I'll chase after you!", Giganta said growing several inches as Flash zipped after the pup. Flash ran after the end of the leash as Lily barked and tried to nip the cat playing as the latter didn't like it one bit. The speedster tried to grab the leash with a dive but fell in the mud. Lily and the cat ran all over the place as Flash covered in mud chased after the animals with Giganta and Killer Frost running after them. Flash took off with his superspeed and latched onto the leash but the determined pup pulled him through a stickerbrush as yelps from Flash, barking from Lily and a yowling cat can be heard from the bushes.  
"Flashy! Lily, you naughty girl! Heel!", Giganta yelled as the pup didn't listen fixated on the cat. The speedster Flash finally got control of the leash and pulled The dog back letting the cat escape up the tree as Lily barked loud at it. Soon Giganta went to Lily with an angry look.  
"Bad girl, Lily! You got yourself and Flashy dirty!", the giantess firmly said as Lily whimpered looking away from her owner. Flash goofily smiled as Killer Frost shook her head at the dirty pair. Worst yet, Hunter who returned from North Star spotted the aftermath and approached the group.

"Damn! What the hell happened to you two?", Hunter said as Flash pointed to Lily.

"Ask her that. She chased a cat which is normal for dogs.", the speedster said as Hunter nodded. Frost went to Hunter speaking to him.

"Hunter, I finally found you! Can you and Lobo stop depriving me of sleep? I swear you idiots cause rackets left and right!", the ice queen said with a frown with Hunter dismissing it for now.

"Before we worry about that, we need to do something about Flash and Lily. They look a mess and Giganta's not liking it one bit. Look.", Hunter said as he pointed to Giganta ranting at Flash for not gripping onto the leash and talked about giving them both a bath. Frost looked at Hunter snickering at this and bonks him on the head.

"Will you cut that out? Come on and let's help them out!", Frost said dragging Hunter along. Soon the five went back to Flash and Giganta's to take care of the speedster and the naughty pup.

-Back At The Apartment—

Giganta bathed Lily in the bathtub while Flash took a shower getting the dirt and briers off himself. The poor Lily yelped not liking baths as Giganta shook her head.  
"You did this to yourself, little lady. Now you must learn the hard way.", Giganta said as she bathed Lily and scrubbed the dirt off of her. Flash groaned in the shower as briers were plucked off of him.  
Outside, Killer Frost and Hunter thought of ideas to stop the pup from running off like that again. They thought long and hard for when Flash and Giganta come out will they talk to them. Hunter spoke first to the ice girl for any suggestions.

"I say we call the Dog Whisperer over here. He'll know what to do.", the air rider said with pride.

"Hell no. That's too extreme! I say we have Lily fixed and chipped.", Frost said crossing her arms. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her as he argued.

"Cesar Millan is the right choice. He rehabs dogs and trains people. No dog especially Lily is too much for him to handle.", he said but Frost was against it.

"Hell no still. Millan's methods will scar Lily for life.", Frost said.

"Okay then. Vibrating collars?", the air rider said as Frost shook her head.

"Yes and no. Good idea but Doris wouldn't like it. And don't say shock collars for it's out of the question.", Frost said as Hunter shook his head.

"Hell no, woman! Shock collars are fucked up. Only Lobo would suggest such a thing! You know what? Let's go with your idea being that Lily gets fixed and chipped.", Hunter said as Frost nodded. Soon as Flash, Giganta and Lily came out the bathroom as Frost and Hunter told them the idea. Flash grew confused while Giganta nodded in agreement with the air rider and ice girl's suggestion.

"Dude, why we need to chip her and what's that mean anyway?", the speedster said clueless.

"It means the vet will put a microchip in her so we can track her easily in case she runs off again.", Giganta explained as Hunter nodded.

"It's for the best, Flash. We're Leaguers on the clock. Giganta is not a Leaguer. We gottta make it easier for her to get ahold of the little scamp before cars, stupid strangers or animals get her. And as for her getting fixed, it would help Lily live longer and keep Krypto from going nuts when he smells Lily in heat..", Hunter said with Flash and Giganta's eyes bugged out at the last part. Giganta shook it off and agreed with it.

"I say we do it now while we have the opportunity.", Frost said as the couple nodded. A little afterwards, Flash and Giganta took Lily to the car to go to the vet to settle things. Killer Frost and Hunter were thanked before the car took off.  
-At the Central City Vet—

Inside the vet, Lily had a worried look on her face as she witnessed the other animals sick or in need of other things. Flash carried the carrier while Giganta went to the receptionist to fill out information needed as walk-ins. After that was done, the couple and Lily waited in the waiting room as Lily whimpered.

"Baby, it's for your own good. Be nice to the vet and I'll give you a treat but be a good girl for mommy and daddy, okay?", Giganta cooed as Lily looked at her owner with some assurance. Flash vibrated his chair out of boredom as the couple waited for their name. It didn't take long for the vet to come out being a female vet who looked her early 30s.  
"Walk-in for Lily I presume?", the vet said as Flash and Giganta nodded. Lily whimpered some more as Flash picked up the carrier.

"That's our cue.", Flash said as the group followed the vet to the next room.

-In the vet's room—

Flash and Giganta entered the room after the vet and the room looked as you expect it to at a typical vet clinic. The vet smiled as soon as the trio made it inside with the door shut.  
"so you are the owners of Lily, yes?", the vet said as Gigantaa and Flash nodded.  
"Yes and we just got her today.", Giganta said as the vet wrote some notes on paper.  
"So your dog is signed up for a spay and chip method I see?", the vet asked as the pair nodded with the doctor writing more information down. She then went to the carrier where Lily cowered and growled.  
"Now, now, Lily. Be a good girl. Can one of you take her out of her kennel and place her on the table so I can examine her?", the vet said as Giganta volunteered and opened the carrier door to let Lily out. The dog barked and yipped in protest as Giganta tried to calm her down as she placed her on the cold table.

"Lily, be a good grl for the nice lady. She's going to make sure you're a healthy girl.", Giganta said as Flash gave a thumbs up. He decided to walk up to the women and help out in case Lily tried to get away.  
"Splendid. Now I need to check Lily's bill of health before we do the procedures.", the vet said as she went to check Lily from her teeth to everywhere else. It took Flash and the vet to hold the pup still as the checkup went well. Soon, the vet was done writing some notes.  
"Okay, she seems healthy with shiny coat, good Oral health, bright eyes and a nice healthy weight. But I have to ask if the breeder or any place you adopted Lily ever notify you on paper if she had any vaccinations?", the vet asked as Giganta pulled out the paperwork containing Lily's information.

"Yes. It said she was dewormed, vaccinated for parvo and certain other diseases but the rabies shots they did not do.", Giganta said with worry after witnessing Lily chasing the stray cat.

"yeah. That worried us for a second. We just stopped this little scamp from chasing a stray kitty. Who knows if it had rabies or not.", Flash said explaining the situation with Giganta nodding but said her concerns.

"Not only do we need for her to get chipped but also vaccinated for the rabies. We were lucky that we got Lily under control before the cat could bite and/or scratch her.", Giganta spoke to the vet as the doc made a suggestion after looking over the paperwork.

"Well. Ms. Zel. We have time to vaccinate Lily with the rabies shot and then chip her before we spay her. Thankfully, there's some needles in the box to make this quick.", the vet said as she pulled out the items needed for the procedures. Lily barked and growled as she thrashed not liking the needles as Flash tries to calm her down.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's going to be all right. It's going to be quick and painless.", the speedster said as Lily barked and thrashed but couldn't escape due to Flash and Giganta pinning her down firm but gentle. The vet pulled the rabies needle with the medicine inside the container as she sanitized the site on the dog before administering it with the vaccine going through. She did the same with the microchip needle but placed it on the shoulder blade of the pup as the device successfully implanted in the dog's body.  
"Glad that's done and over with.",Flash said with a grin but Giganta reminded him of something.

"Wally, Lily needs to be fixed. Remember?", the giantess said as the vet agreed.  
"Yes. The procedure shouldn't take long to do and after the procedure is done, I will give out after vet care instructions to make Lily's recovery easy-peasy. Since she's a young dog, it shouldn't take long for her to be herself again.", the vet said as Flash and Giganta nodded. Afterwards, the vet and the assistant escorted the couple out as they put Lily under anesthesia ready for the last thing to be done.

-Moments later—

Soon after the visit to the vet, the couple went back to the apartment to rest especially for Lily after a long day. Once inside, Flash and Giganta snuggled with Lily resting between the speedster and giantess a little drowsy but okay nonetheless. Giganta turned on the entertainment system as a random show played not being Jerks of course.  
"That was a long day for all of us. Glad Hunter and Frost helped us out with the little rascal.", Flash said with a grin as he petted Lily. Giganta smiled at the moment and agreed.

"Yeah. Frosty and Hunter did us a solid there. But it was worth it. Looks like the three of us needs much rest.", the giantess cooed as the sky began to display rain.  
"Yeah. And thankfully we're inside for it's raining, it's pouring. The old Bats is boring.", Flash said as Giganta playfully hits the speedster on the ribs giggling with Lily listening to Flash's antics wagging her tail.

"Flashy, you're silly.", Giganta said as she kissed the speedster before both snuggled throughout the day with their new puppy before going to sleep.

(AN: That's the third chappy, folks. Glad you all tried out the story and feel free to give out your honest opinion if the story needs improvement. I think I needed to improve on some things but at least the organization of paragraphs are getting better. Anyway, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.)


	4. Chapter 4: Double Date

Hello, folks. It's time for another chappy in Flash and Giganta's sitcom where Power Girl gets to shine along with new characters debuting being Booster Gold and Blue Beetle Ted. Thanks to those reading, faving and following this story. It means a lot. As always, Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. Anyway, let's get it.

Chapter 4: Double Date

Wally and Doris were meeting Hunter and Karen over at the diner where Clark and Lois recommended. The couple parked their convertible in the lot waiting for their friends to arrive. Wally who was driving wore his casual clothes while Doris wore some jeans with a nice yellow top. The speedster whistled with relief considering that his girlfriend wanted him to ease up on the fast driving.

"Looks like we're here and early too.", Wally said with a grin as Doris crossed her arms.

"I'm just glad you didn't wreck the car and mind you it's my car. You need to ease up on the speed. If you'd totaled my car then you're getting ann earful.", the giantess said with a Bat Glare taught by Bruce. Wally smiled unfazed by this and assured his girlfriend.

"Relax. I'm the best driver there is, was and always will be.", Wally boasted but Doris smirked.

"I beg to differ. I heard from Diana that you'd crashed Bruce's Batcycle into a fence and got chewed out for it. Furthermore, you nearly hit a squirrel with my car!", Doris said as Wally sheepishly grinned. Soon a white crossover pulled beside them and Wally smirked.  
"Looks like Karen and Hunter are here. And why in the hell is he in a crossover?", the speedster said as Doris rolled her eyes.  
"Let's just get out of car and meet them.", the giantess said with a smile as the duo got out the car. Soon Karen and Hunter wearing their own civilian attire greeted the duo.  
"Yo, Wally! What's up, dawg?!", the air rider said as both speedsters gave each other dap.  
"Nothing much, man. Just ready to chow down at this diner the big guy recommended to us.", Wally said as Karen agreed.

"I've heard of this diner but Hunter here hasn't eaten there before.", the Kryptonian said as Hunter chuckles.

"There's a first for everything and eating at this diner is one of them. Let's go! C'mon, Wally! Food's calling our names!", Hunter cheered as he and Wally were about to head over there but both girls stopped them.

"Hold it, Eager McBeaver! Lock this car up before you start speeding away..", Karen said to Hunter.

"Wally, that goes for you too!", Doris said as both boys sheepishly grinned locking the vehicles. Doris and Karen sweatdropped as both boys got to their respective women.

"You guys are class acts.", Doris said as the four went inside the diner.

=====Inside The Diner=======

Inside, the diner looked like you expect it to be similar to a Denny's or an old school diner. The attraction of the diner that caught Wally and Hunter's attention was an arcade cabinet featuring Pac-Man, Tekken 4 and a pinball machine. The four heroes searched for a table or rather Doris and Karen since the speedsters were entranced by the Namco machines. Soon as Doris and Karen found a seat, they deadpanned as both were marching towards the guys.

"Dude, these are the classics man! I wish old Bats can buy some arcade machines for the tower. I'm certain he can lighten up and get those.", Wally beamed as Hunter gawked at the Pac-Man machine.  
"Yeah. That dude is loaded, dawg. It would look good in the rec room.", Hunter said as both guys marvel at the classic games. However, their amazement didn't last long for two fingers tapped the guys shoulders. Wally and Hunter turned around sheepishly grinned as their girlfriends with a deadpanned look pointed to the table.  
"Table now!", the ladies chorused with Bat Glares as the guys went to the tables.

Once at the table, the waitress smiled and greeted the two couples.

"Hi there. I'm Stacy. I'm your server for tonight. What beverage can I get you all?", Stacy asked as all ordered.

"Ice Tea"

"Water"

"Beer"  
"Beer"  
The waitress wrote down their beverage and left, the four heroes conversed waiting for their beverages to arrive. Doris spoke first of the group.

"I can't believe I'm a Leaguer. It's exciting.", the ginger squealed as Wally and the others nodded.  
"Yeah. You proved yourself to deserve a spot on the team. I'm glad you and Diana patched things up few weeks earlier before you decided to join the League.", Karen said as Doris nodded.  
"Now that we can drink to that. Hell yes.", Hunter said as he drank some of his beer along with Wally. The girls noticed the boys' beers as Doris. Spoke up.  
"Wally, you do realize that you're driving back right?"

"And Hunter, that goes for you as well. We don't want Clark and Bruce on our asses if we get in trouble beeehind the wheel thanks to you and Wally.", Karen and Doris said as the guys smirked.

"Lighten up, girls. Hunts and I can handle our liquor including Lobo.", Wally said as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. We're superheroes with added tolerance to alcohol. We can drink as much as we want.", Hunter said with a smile. Did I forget to mention that the waitress handed all their drinks?

"Still, I'm not taking both of you guys' words for it.", Doris said as Wally shrugged.  
"Okay suit yourself. Anyway, my giant hottie here managed to clobber Toyman and his minions real nicely.", Wally boasted as Doris giggled.  
"I gotta hand it to you, bro. Your main squeeze can make a baddie cry out "Mommy". Hell, Kid Cabra and King Shark's son Hammerhead thought ut was a good idea to terrorize an amusement park with Toy Boy.", Hunter said as Karen remembered.  
"Yeah. We remembered that mission. Wally, Doris and yourself had to deal with those three causing mayhem. Toyman used some of the animatronics to scare the children let alone held people hostage. Thankfully Clark was with us to handle him.", Karen said as Wally nodded.

"Yeah. That Goatboy was a handful to deal with let alone Shark Man. I swear they nearly had our goats.", Wally chimed as Hunter agreed empathizing with the fellow speedster.  
"I feel you, bro. Those two I deal with on a regular basis. It's like they ask for trouble wherever they go.", the air rider said as Doris nodded.  
"At the end of the day, it went well on my first mission as a Leaguer.", Doris said sipping on water as the waitress Stacy came back with refills. The waitress smiled and checked up on the group.  
"Have you all decided what you want?", Stacy asked as the heroes nodded and ordered their food. Soon the waitress went on her way as the four continued talking.

"I forgot to ask you but who's watching Lily?", Hunter said as Karen grew confused.  
"Who's Lily?", the Kryptonian asked as Wally answered.

"Lily's Giga and mine's dog. Frost is keeping her for us tonight. I tried to have Bats do it but he's patrolling Gotham again.", Wally said as Doris nodded.

"I'm glad Frosty is doing it instead of Lobo. He's a bad babysitter and irresponsible. Speaking of him, where is he?", Doris asked as Karen answered.  
"Lobo's finished with monitor duty at the tower. So he and Booster are at a bar right now doing who knows what.", Karen said with annoyance towards Lobo and Booster. Hunter and Wally understood all too well about the two knuckleheads. Wally having to deal with Booster on certain occasions at the tower and the same went for Hunter and Lobo.

"I swear those two can get on our nerves even for me. I clearly understand, Karen.", Wally said as Hunter chimed.  
"Yeah. Booster and Lobo thought it was a good idea to steal my snacks and Jonn's Oreos. You know the Double Stuffed?", Hunter said.  
"I hate to be nosy but the Martian loves Oreos?", Doris asked as the others nodded.  
"Yeah. Jonn loves cookies especially his Oreos and Hunter here loves potato chips especially the sour cream and onion kind. I heard Hunter and Jonn give those two and Terry an earful for what they did.", Wally said as Karen and Hunter remembered all too well.

"Those three assholes knew that those snacks were mine and Jonn's for our names were on the bags. Yet they decided to steal them anyway. The jackasses. Speaking of Teerry (Blue Beetle), he's also at the bar with Lobo and Booster.", Hunter said but Doris grew confused.  
"I thought Lobo totaled his bike after fighting Kalaback and Atomic Skull. How is it possible for him to travel to the bar with Booster and Terry?", the giantess said as Wally answered.  
"They'll find a way as long as they do not joyride in one of the fellow Leaguers' vehicles especially Bats or Supes. They'll never hear the end of it.", the scarlet speedster said as thee others shuddered at the thought of that.  
"Thankfully they wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Besides, I wouldn't trust the three of them with my anti-gravity vehicle anyway.", Hunter said as the group agreed. Soon the waitress came with their orders and she smiled.  
"Here are your orders and enjoy.", she beamed as she went on her way not caring that Wally ordered a huge pile of nachos.  
"Dude, are you going to eat all of that?", Hunter said in awe as Doris giggled and Karen shook her head at the speedsters.

"You're the one to talk, Hunter. You ordered two big burgers!", Karen said as Hunter smirked.  
"I'm a growing boy. What can I say?", the air rider said with a grin before biting into his burger and Wally scarfing some of his nachos.  
"I agree. Besides, this is good. And to think taking Bats' takeout from his and Wondy's date was enough to fill my metabolism.", Wally said as Doris who is eating her sandwiches elbowed the speedster in the ribs for what he did.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to steal from Bruce and Diana when it comes to food. By the way, it is Diana's takeout you stole.", Doris chastised as Wally grinned.  
"At least it wasn't Bats right?", the speedster said as a text buzzed from Doris' phone signaling it was Diana. The giantess sighed and warned her speedy boyfriend about it.  
"That was Diana. She said not to steal from her fridge anymore. Be glad it wasn't Bruce or you'll be doing double shifts of monitor duty.", Doris reminded Wally as he nodded. Karen smirked at the speedsters and their eating habits.

"Two bottomless pits for boyfriends. Interesting.", Karen said with Doris smirking.

"That's an understatement.", Doris said as they enjoyed their sandwiches. The four enjoyed their meals and paid for the food at the counter. But before they left the diner good, Hunter's commlink went off prompting the group to stop. Hunter answered the call trying to figure out what is happening.

"Hello? Skeets? What's the matter? Huh? They did what?! Joyriding and crashed it?! Fuck! Man, you guys are in so much trouble! Booster! Lobo! Terry! You really did it this time! We're on the way! Don't go anywhere! Bye!", Hunter hung up the phone as the others were worried but Wally asked.  
"What happened with Booster and the others?", Wally said as Hunter sighed.  
"Those three idiots thought it was a good idea to take Bats' Javelins out for a spin to an intergalactic bar! Three fucking Javelins and they decided to crash it back on Earth! So now we got to save them!", Hunter said as Wally's eyes bugged out with the girls gasping.  
"Thankfully they're okay but Bats would kill them for sure! That's $60 million in total damages.", Wally quipped as Doris puts her hands on her hips.

"And how did you know how much it is for the Javelins?", Doris said wanting answers.

"I took a drive in one and crashed it on a mission. Bats told me it costed 20 mill per Javelin to be built. Thankfully we have plenty of Javs but that doeesn't mean old miser wants to waste money on another one soon.", Wally said as Karen facepalmed.

"Those three idiots know better than to do that! Let's just suit up and get them.", Karen said.

"But we don't know where they've gone to. How can we find them?", Doris said as Hunter sighed.

"You guys won't like this but they are at the outskirts of Gotham.", the air rider said as the others were shocked.  
"Now Bats is really going to kill them for sure!", Wally said as Hunter assured as he pushed the button on that crossover he came out of and it morphed into an airplane similar to Tails' X-Tornado.  
"Not unless we beat Bats to them. C'mon, we don't have any time to lose!", Hunter said as the four ran to the aircraft. However, Hunter used an empty capsule to store Doris's BMW until the mission is over. Soon, they took off in the Storm Eagle in pursuit of the three idiots.

====In Gotham Harbor======

"This is your fault, Michael!"

"My fault? How's it my fault? The big dope beside me crashed into me!"

"What the frag?! You cut me off! If you wouldn't have done that then we all went back in one piece."

"Actually if none of you wouldn't have stolen the Javelin—"

"Shut it, midget robot! I don't give a frag what you have to say!"

The four being Lobo, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle (Ted) and Skeets argued due to the fact that Booster crashed into Lobo then Lobo went into Ted's vehicle causing them to crash into the sand near the harbor. In reality, it was Booster's stupid idea in the first place.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Mike! Now look what you've done! I told you we should've used the Bug!", Ted said as his best friend scoffed.

"You know good and well the ladies in outer space wouldn't like a spacecraft shaped like a bug! Besides, you should be thanking me!", Booster said as Lobo nodded.  
"He's right, Bug Boy! We at least attracted some babes, right?", Lbo said but Skeets chimed in.  
"But you all stole the League's vehicle's and if I stand correct, Batman's patrolling Gotham before we even taken the veehicle's.", the android said as the men gasped.  
"What the frag? Blondie, we thought Bats wasn't patrolling the area! You told us that and now it's fragging monitor duty for few months! I oughta skin you alive, geek!", Lobo growled grabbing Booster by the collar. Ted got between the two to calm them down.

"Let him go, Lobo! We're all to blame for this. And Superman's going to give us an earful for what we did.", Ted said as the four hear the engine from the Storm Eagle land not too far.  
"We're dead. Nice knowing you guys!", Booster said as the others nodded. However, Skeets corrected the group.

"That's not Superman nor Batman. It's Flash, Gigantaa, Sonic Hurricane and Power Girl.", said the robot as the heroes in costume went over to the four men. Flash shook his head at the sight with Javelin parts charred and ashes from the wings were visible.  
"I sure hate to be you guys right now. Bats and the Big Guy are going to kill you for this.", Flash said as Booster scoffed.  
"Oh shut it, Flash! You crashed the Javelin too before! Don't act all innocent!", Booster yelled but Hunter defended Flash.

"That was on a mission and not on a joyride like you three had done tonight! You know something? What didn't you guys use Ted's Bug or at least ask me to lend you my cruiser?", the air rider said as Ted glared at Booster and Lobo.  
"That's what I've told those two! We could've used my Bug or your cruiser! But they've decided to use the Javelins unauthorized!", Ted said as Lobo scoffed.

"Doesn't matter now. You're in deep shit now!",, Power Girl said as Giganta looked at the mess.

"What aa mess! You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves!", Giganta said glaring at the three troublemakers. Unaware to the group, Batman and Superman appeared with an angry expression directly at Lobo's party. Flash and Hunter's eyes bugged out at the sight.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba"

"What thee hell is wrong with those two?", said Lobo spotting the two speedsters babble pointing their fingers at the angry heroes. Giganta and Power Girl facepalmed at Lobo, Booster and Ted not paying attention.

"BATMAN! SUPERMAN!", the speedsters yelped as Booster turned around and grew pale as Batman's anger intensified with a glare along with Superman's glare. Before everyone knew it, Superman pushed a button teleporting everyone including the Storm Eagle to the Watchtower. Thankfully, the harbor was okay with the people.

=====At the Watchtower=====

All of the heroes were in the Watchtower in the founders' room where Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Jonn and Hawkgirl are present glaring at Lobo, Booster and Ted. The silence was intense due to the obvious trio in trouble and the anger from Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman made everyone shiver. Hell, they do not call those three the Trinity for nothing in DC history. Booster shivered and stared at Flash vgesturing him to help but the speedster and his posse shook their heads. The blonde puts up a front and went in theatrics.

"I can explain! It was that asshole Lobo's fault! Not mine!", Booster yelled pointing his finger at Lobo who growled.

"What the frag? You sold me out, stoolie! How about I beat your ugly mug!", Lobo yelled as Booster defended himself.

"Oh come on! There are plenty of Javs to go around! Hell, that at least attracted the alien beauties especially in Tamaran. I invited the broad on the ship to make out before wee left her at the bar.", Booster boasted as Ted and Lobo glared.

"You did what?!", Diana said in anger looking like she wanted to rip Booster's face off.  
"Booster, you idiot!", Ted shouted but Batman and Superman had enough.

"ENOUGH!", the two heroes yelled in rage as the room went quiet.  
"Remind me to never make them mad like that.", Giganta whispered to Karen as she agreed. Soonm, Batman spoke with tension ready to chew out the three men.

"What you three had done tonight was unacceptable! Using the Javelin unauthorized outside of missions and emergencies! It costed $20 million to make and design a Javelin! And because of the recklessness from the three of you, it has tripled!", the caped crusader snarled as Flash deadpanned at the trio. Superman stepped in knowing his friend would rip those three to pieces if he wanted to. He wasn't as pissed as Bats but angry still.  
"Something must be done in order to settle things. Starting with you three serving monitor duty for 3 months, cleaning up the rec room and mess hall, and inn Ted's case since he's a billionaire to pay #60 million or at least help Bruce develop another Javelin in place of the ones you all deees royed. Now what do you have to say for yourself?", Superman asked as Lobo blurted everything.

"This is fragging bullshit! How come we gotta do this shit over three sets of flying tincans?! Come on, Big Blue! Lighten up!", Lobo yelled but the Man Of Steel stood with his decision in which Batman agrees.

"That's settled then. Your punishments begin tomorrow! I want the three of you to start monitor duty first thing in the morning! Double shifts! And if any of you three try to run from your punishments then I'll find you and extend them!", Batman said sternly as Superman glared at the trio.

"Do we make ourselves clear?! First thing in the morning will you three report to Mr. Terrific for your shifts! However, one of you whose done with the shift would have to clean the mess hall.", Superman said as Lobo scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Super Geek!", the Zarnian said as Flash and Giganta groaned with Lobo earning a glare from Superman.  
"You three are dismissed.", Batman said as Lobo, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Skeets left the room. As soon as they left, Batman glared at Flash.

"Wally, I heard about you stealing from the fridge again! Don't do that again!", said Batman as Flash gulped with Giganta shaking her head at her boyfriend getting scolded as Wonder Woman nodded at Giganta sharing the same feeling. The other Leaguers in the room just dismissed the meeting as the remaining were Flash, Gigantaa, Power Girl and Sonic Hurricane. The air rider broke the silence.

"That went well. Thanks to the Three Stooges, our double date hit a snag.", Hunter said but Doris lightened the mood.

"At least we got to see them get chewed out for what they did. That at least counts for something.", Giganta said as Wally chimed in.

"Yeah. The Big Guy and Old Bats gave us front row seats.", Flash said with a smile.

"Serves Lobo and his goons right. Maybe after their punishment will they think twice.", Karen said as the four agreed. Giganta's phone buzzed with a text from Killer Frost letting her giant friend know that Lily's doing good and asked if the dog can stay until the morning. The giantess smiled looking at the pic of Frost and Lily and texted back telling her yes. The giantess had an idea for tonight in the rec room with Flash excited.

"Now that's awesome! Let's do it!", Flash said as the four went to the rec room passing Lobo, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle who are grumbling under their breath. Although those three hit a snag in Flash and friends' double date, the night picked back up in the rec room.

====  
Phew. That's Chapter 4, ladies and germs! Hopefully I did okay in this chappy. Feel free to review this story. LilManncub out and I'll see you all in the next one. Sorry for naming Blue Beetle Terry because during the writing of this story did my memory got refreshed with the hero's name being Ted instead of Terry.


	5. Chapter 5: All's Swear In War

Hey, guys. Time for another episode in the Flash and Giganta sitcom where Flash and Hunter's invention wreaks havoc. I must warn you that this will be the longer chappy to date. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and following the story. I accept PMs if you have any questions. Anyway, Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Let's get it.

Chapter 5: All's Swear In War

In the Watchtower, Flash and Sonic Hurricane showed GL John Stewart their masterpiece to help with certain missions. Alongside GL were Mr. Terrific, Superman and Batman in which the latter third deadpanned. Why did he feel that way? It's because in front of the spectators was a big megaphone which is the same size used by the cops. Due to Flash working for the police force in Central City, he knew how to design a megaphone. Beside the two speedsters were Giganta and Power Girl witnessing their boyfriends' invention. Batman broke the silence and asked the two knuckleheads about the invention.

"So you two brought us here for a megaphone? What can that contraption do in missions other than annoy somebody?", the dark knight grumbled as Superman grew curious.

"Please explain what this megaphone's purpose is. I'm sure there's an explanation to this.", Superman said as Green Lantern smirked.

"Whatever it is. I'm curious. Go ahead, Flash and Hunter. Surprise us.", John smirked as Flash smiled.

"Glad you guys asked. This state of the art technology is dubbed the Swear-A-Phone!", the speedster said dramatically as Mr. Terrific grew concerned knowing what would happen next. Batman still mixed with confusion and brooding wanted answers.

"And what does this Swear-A-Phone do anyway? Care to elaborate?", Batman said hoping either Flash or Hurricane can explain the features. Hurricane smirked as he explained the functions.

"How this baby works is that you speak through the megaphone and the output translates your words into a swear word. Which would stun the enemy or target upon range. If you actually say the real swear word then the output gets more powerful. Not only will it stun the enemy but shock them on impact.", the air rider said with a smile as Superman raised an eyebrow as the main function concerned him.

"So that means if a curse word is said through that thing, it would shock or blast them away? Sounds like a destructive weapon if you ask me.", the Kryptonian said as the two speedsters nodded.  
""Allow us to demonstrate. I will use it on Bats—"

"Oh no you don't! If you use that thing on me—"  
"FUUUCK!", Flash said as the Leaguers grew in shock seeing the Dark Knight stunned and blasted to the wall. Giganta and Power Girl glared at Flash and Hunter for what they did. Superman and GL smirked while Terrific facepalmed at Hunter laughing like the Duck Hunt dog. However, Batman got up very angry and grabbed Wally and Hunter by their collars and growled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you both on monitor duty with Lobo and his cohorts?!", Batman snarled as Flash and Hunter yelped for help.

"C'mon Bats! At least it's super effective! Take it easy!", Flash whined as Hunter still in Batman's grip yelped.

"Yeah! I can't afford dry cleaning!", the air rider said as Batman calmed down and dropped the two knuckleheads. But he glared at them with a warning.

"You two better not misuse these Swear-A-Phones especially on me! If I catch you two wreaking havoc with those things, I will make your day a living hell! Do you understand?!", Batman threatened as Flash and Hunter nodded. Batman took their word just left to who knows where in the Watchtower. Unbeknownst to Batman, there was a box containing the Swear-A-Phones as Superman, GL, Terrific and the girls stare at Flash and Hunter. Giganta puts her hands on her hips looking at the speedsters and spoke her mind.

"I'm not sure what you two are planning to do with those things but you boys better not cause any trouble with them. In fact, we should lock them up so nobody else uses them for stupid reasons.", the giantess said as GL agreed.

"Doris is right. We can't afford any misuse of those contraptions you two created. We're locking them up until it's time for missions.", GL said as Superman nodded.  
I agree. I appreciate you two explaining this invention but we need to use it responsibly. Holt, lock these gadgets somewhere to keep it away from the wrong hands.", Superman said as Terrific nodded and did as he was told. The scientist spotted a red Swear-A-Phone different from the others.  
"That's odd. This one's red while the others are green.", Terrific said confused looking at Flash and Hunter.

"Uh-oh. That one needs the bugs ironed out of it. No matter if you swear or not on it, the power output is strong and let's just say it wouldn't be good. Hunter and I will fix this up. Don't let anybody use this one. The green Swear-A-Phones are okay to use.", Flash explained as the Leaguers understood.

"Did I forget to mention that the Swear-A-Phones understand Spanish, Portuguese, French, Japanese, Kryptonian, Thanagarian and to name others? I'm sure Shay, Ice and Fire would love to use those.", Hunter said as GL groaned.  
"Nope. That's a disaster waiting to happen.", GL said imagining Vixen and Shayera yelling at each other with the Swear-A-Phones destroying the tower. Giganta, Power Girl and Superman shook their heads at Hunter for thinking like that. After the gadgets were put away, the Leaguers left the laboratory for who knows where.

======At The Commissary=====

"I still can't believe you bozos created such a thing and used it on Batman!", Karen said to Flash and Hunter as Giganta nodded eating a sandwich. Wonder Woman grew curious not present in the lab earlier wanted to know.

"What did Wally and Hunter create in the lab anyway? It can't be that bad.", the Amazon said eating a salad.  
"Those two created a Swear-A-Phone. Something to cause trouble more than stop it.", Giganta said as the Amazon knew now what the commotion was.

"I heard something about it as soon as I came back from Theemyscira. BI wasn't sure at first when Bruce grumbled something about Flash and Hunter using something on him.", Diana said glaring at the two speedy devils.

"Oh come on, Wondy. You should've been there in the lab. We could've given you one. The Amazon Princess fighting for truth and peace by swearing. Now that would be awesome.", Flash said as Giganta and Power Girl narrowed their eyes.

"Absolutely not! You oughta be ashamed for wanting to give Diana such a device!", Giganta said glaring at Flash but Hunter smiled.

"Oh lighten up, Red! You guys will thank us later once we put our sentence enhancers on the map.", Hunter said as Lobo sweeping the floors as part of his punishment from the previous episode entered the conversation.

"Put what on the map? You geeks tell me all about it.", Lobo said as Diana frowned.

"Get back to work, Lobo! You're still on cleaning duty and after Booster and Ted are finished with monitor duty then you'll be with Jonn taking shift.", Diana said glaring at the Zarnian.

"Besides, you don't need to use a Swear-A-Phone after all the trouble you've caused last night!", Power Girl said as Lobo huffed.

"Whatever, blondie. And what the frag is a Swear-A-Phone?", Lobo said as Flash and Hunter explained what the device was. The girls groaned when they saw Lobo having a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Nice going, idiots! You got Lobo excited!", Giganta said as Flash assured her.

"Relax, babe. At least we didn't tell him that it's in the lab locked up.", the speedster said as Lobo smirked. Soon as he leaves, Diana frowned at the boys.

"Wally, thanks to your outburst did Lobo get an idea to use your pile of junk! And I hold you two responsible if anything goes wrong!", Diana said as Giganta punched Flash in the ribs.

"OWWW! What was that for?", the speedster whined as Giganta crossed her arms.

"You know what for, Wallace Rudolph West! Lobo now knows where you and Hunter's weapons are!", the giantess said as Flash groaned.

"Did you have to use my full name? Besides, we got a key in our hands. Right, Huntster?", the speedster said as the air rider grinned.

"Yeah, bro. I got it in my pockets. No way in hell Lobo is using my Swear-A-Phone.", he boasted as the girls grew skeptical.

"All right. Like I told you, you both are responsible if anything were to go wrong with those things.", Diana said as both speedsters nodded. Before any more remarks are made, the alarm sounded prompting Flash, Superman, Giganta, Hurricane and Lobo to report relating to Kid Cabra, The Shade, Kalaback and Mirror Master.

"C'mon Wally! Time to put our Swear-A-Phones to good use! To the lab!", Hunter said as the heroes ran to the lab grabbing the said items. However, after they grabbed the items did Flash forget to lock up the box and worst of all, the red one fell out the box in plain sight. After the said heroes left for the city did Booster Gold spot the red Swear-A-Phone in curiosity.

====In The City======

"I'm going to clobber you this time, Kal! To avenge my father!", Kalaback said as he and Superman fought in the streets. Mirror Master and Shade tag teamed Flash and Giganta while Hunter and Lobo handled Toyman and Kid Cabra.

"Not on your life, Kalabback! Give up already!", Superman said launching a powerful punch to the newgod sending him flying across the street. Kalaback growled and tackled Superman as the two powerful beings fought in the road. Giganta grew in size punching Shade to the ground while Flash and Mirror Master went into fisticuffs. However, Kid Cabra magnetized a hydrant off the sidewalk and hurls it at the giantess to hurt her.

"Take this, big bitch! BAAAAA!", the goat man said hurling it towards Giganta as Flash noticed the hydrant.

"Giga! Watch out!", cried the speedster as Giganta turned around but it was too late for the hydrant hits her in the belly making her yelp. Flash growled and sped at the laughing goat man but Toyman's soldiers cuts in front of him as Mirror Master got him in a bind. Giganta growled as Cabra pointed his hoof teasing her but Hurricane shot a sonic blast at the goat man knocking him to the ground.

"Take that, fleeceface!", Hurricane said as Cabra got up and charged at the air rider butting him off his airboard as the two brawled. Lobo growled throwing a vacant car at Toyman's toy baddies blowing them to bits.  
"Hey, geeky! Whatcha gonna do now that I've fragged your little playthings?! Huh, bub?", the Zarnian said as Toyman laughed.

"Now now! Play nice! Let's play some more!", Toyman laughed as the villain shot a toy dart that exploded in Lobo's face angering the Zarnian.

"Big guy go boom-boom!", Toyman taunted but got tackled to the ground off his mecha by Lovo.

"Bitch-boy go bye-bye! Come and get some, dweeb!", Lobo said and knocked out Toyman cold as Kid Cabra groaned at Toyman.

"Stupid ass numbskull!", the goat man bleated as Lobo ran toward Kalaback to fight him despite Superman brawling with the newgod. Hurricane quickly got to his feet after getting butted to the pavement holding the Swear-A-Phone in his hand. The goat villain snorted with his head down showing his horns.

"You're deadmeeeeat! DIIIIEE!", the goat bleated as the air rider taunted.

"Come and get me, you BAAAAAAD boy!", the air rider said as the goat bellowed and charged at him. Soon as he was getting closer did Hurricane yelled through the device.

"FUUUCK!"

Kid Cabra was soon blasted towards Giganta and Flash in which the goat grew stunned for a moment until he decided to get his blue nemesis until Giganta grabbed the goat by the horns and glared.

"Hey, lady! Nothing personal! Right?", Kid Cabra said but Gigantaa wasn't buying it..

"Don't give me that bullshit! Now it's time to get your goat!", Giganta smiled evilly and throws him across hitting the pavement knocked out beside Toyman. Now all that remained to fight were The Shade, Mirror Master and Kalaback. Speaking of Kalaback, the son of Darkseid growled in frustration.

"Stupid goat and that Toyman! No matter! You Justice Fools will regret messing with us! Time to grind you both into paste!", Kalaback shouted as Lobo scoffs.

"Again, awful brave talk from a dead man! I beat you before and I'll do it again but this time, the Main Man and Big Blue over here are going to do just that!", Lobo boasted as Superman shrugged.

"No matter! You and that Kryptonian menace will be the ones screaming "Uncle"! Let's fight!", the dimwitted newgod yelled as the trio brawled. Shade used his nightstick to cover Flash in the shadows but the speedster ran out the way as the shadowy thief glared.

"Hold still, runt! Don't be a scaredy-cat!", Shade said as Flash smirked.

"Me? Scared of you? You're the one who's scared, dude!", the speedster said as he ran circles around the thief but Mirror Master came to Shade's aid and strikes him with the mirror abilities. Shade smirked at his comrade taking care of the speedster as he looked at his former teammate of the Society.

"Giganta? You decided to side with the likes of them? You're better than this!", the thief spat as Giganta scoffs.

"I'm moving onto something better. I'm not about that former life anymore, Shade! Now it's time to put you in prison. Besides, haven't you learned that once the scumbag of a leader Grodd bit the dust that the Society's no more?", Giganta said with a smirk as Hurricane smiled.  
"Yeah, bro! Why don't you give up already and ditch that fashion sham of yours! You look emo, dude!", the air rider taunted on his board zooming in the air.

"Is that so? In that case, time for you two to say goodnight!", Shade said as he wrapped a shadow energy around Hurricane and the giantess as they yelled for help. Flash who blew Mirror master with his speedy whirlwind attacks Shade rescuing his friends.

"Thanks, dude! I thought I was chopped liver for a second, dawg!", Hurricane said as the giantess dusted herself and glomped Flash.  
"Thank you, Flashy! My hero!", the giantess said giving Flash a kiss as Hurricane interrupted the moment.

"I hate to break up a tender moment but Emo and House of Mirrors is still kickin' here!", the air rider said as he pointed to Mirror Master and Shade.

"Hey, Hat Hair! Get a load of this!", Lobo yelled as he and superman double clothesline Kalaback to the pavement. The newgod groaned as Lobo saw parked cars and stacked one after another. Superman yelled at Lobo spotting a tower of cars.

"Lobo! Stop! Put those cars back down right now!", the Kryptonian said as Lobo smirked.

"Lighten up, Boy Scout! We're going to finish this fragger so I can take a nice dump! Hell, I have a Swear-A-Phone to make the cars do all the work.", Lobo grinned as he aimed the device at the pile of cars and yelled a curse word in Zarnian causing the cars to tumble and explode near Kalaback blowing him across the street landing on Mirror Master shocking Hurricane, Flash, Shade and Giganta.  
"What the hell?!", they shouted in unison as Lobo smirked at his job well done as flames were present around the cars. Mirror Master and Kalaback groaned in pain. Superman narrowed his eyes at Lobo for what he did.

"Now look what you'd done! The streets is in flames because of you!", Superman hissed as Lobo shrugged.

"We won didn't we?! That's all that matters and besides, Hat Hair wanted you a dead man. SO I did you a solid.", the zarnian said as Superman ignored him as the Kryptonian used his Ice Breath to stop the flames. As soon as he was done, he drags Lobo to Kalaback and Mirror Master as the Shade was all tied up by Flash and Hurricane after Giganta knocked him out. However, Lobo picked up another car aiming it at Kalaback.  
"Lobo, what the hell are you doing?!", Hurricane said as Lobo ignored him. The Zarnian grinned at the downed newgod.  
"Like old times, say it!", Lobo taunted as Kalaback dazed said the word.

"Uncle!", the newgod said weakily as Lobo taunts him again.

"I can't hear you!", he said threatening to hit Kalaback with the car but Giganta scoffs and grew in size.

"He's already beaten! Put the car down!", the giantess said glaring as Lobo refused but the giantess took the vehicle from him and placed it gently away from the Zarnian.

"Hey, redhead! I was using that!", Lobo said as Flash deadpanned.

"Sure you did.", the speedster said as Hurricane zoomed with Toyman and Kid Cabra tied up squirming in record time due to his airboarding abilities.

"That's the last of them, guys. And just in time too. The friendly neighborhood policemen are here to take them away.", said Hurricane as the Leaguers watch the cops haul the villains away in a jeep. Soon, Superman and company teleported back to Metro Tower.

=====At the Tower====

"AAAAAAHHH!", Hurricane yelled as Flash, Giganta and Superman ran in the lab with Terrific in worry.

""Hunter, what's wrong?!", Superman asked as Flash noticed something missing and knew why his friend yelled.

"Oh no! The Swear-A-Phones are stolen! Worst of all, the red one is gone!", the speedster said as Hunter nodded.

"This can't be happening! I thought we'd locked the damn box! Flash, I thought you'd locked it up!", the air rider said as the speedster defended himself.  
"You were supposed to lock it back, dude! Not me!", Flash said as Hurricane shook his head.

"What? You were supposed to lock it up! It's your fault!", Hurricane yelled as Flash countered.

"It's your fault and you know it! You're the one with the key!", the speedster said as they argued back and forth until Gigantaa had enough.

"Both of you! This isn't helping! I say both of you are at fault!", the giantess said as the two bickering knuckleheads look like dumb deer in headlights.

"How's it that we're both at fault, babe?", Flash said as the giantess sighed and gently picked both boys up and sat them in a chair. Soon, Superman started a projector displaying the earlier events as Giganta in glasses and lab coat explained.

"Firsto f all, the Swear-A-Phones were your responsibilities. Second, Wallace Rudolph West just blurted the location of these Swear-A-Phones!", GIganta said as Flash grinned sheepishly.

"Dude, you shouldn't have told that to Lobo in the mess hall.", Hunter said as Flash groaned.

"Don't remind me.", Flash said as Giganta continued.

"Third, since Hunter had the keys, he should've locked the box back up but Wallace should've checked behind him.", Giganta said but Flash and Hunter gasped spotting Booster Gold stealing the red device as Superman and Terrific noticed this.  
"Wait a minute! That damn Booster took the red one! We're done for!", Flash yelled as Hunter spotted Lobo and Booster whispering something as the Zarnian took the green one.  
"That double crossing Lobo! When I get my hands on him!", Hunter growled.

"Nevermind that. We can beat up on Lobo and Booster after we figure out where they are. Otherwise the Swear-A-Phone could destroy and cause problems.", Terrific said as the others agreed. However, a shadowy figure loomed in the room glaring daggers.

"Well you two better find them then!"

"Oh shit!", Flash and Hurricane cried out as the shadowy figure revealed to be a very angry Batman and Wonder Woman. Superman stood in front of the speedsters to defend them.

"Let's not get too hard on them, Bruce and Diana. I'm sure they'll correct their mistakes.", Superman said but Batman growled.

"Thanks to Booster, those piles of Junk you both made had been a nightmare! Vixen and Hawkgirl used the green ones to swear and fight over John's affection wrecking the training zone!", Batman said as Wonder Woman added in her complaints.

"Also, Billy (Shazam) and Static used those infernal things to wreak havoc around the tower breaking stuff in the process!", Wonder Woman snapped as Giganta sighed.

"Diana, I'm sorry those two guys made those things.", the giantess said glaring at the speedsters.

"Well at least Booster didn't use the red one yet.", Flash quipped but Batman growled.

"What's so special about the red one?! Tell me!", the caped crusader snarled as the scarlet speedster explained the side effects of the device. After hearing about it did Batman growl and gripped tighter onto Flash and Wonder Woman did the same to Hurricane. Suddenly, Shazam ran in the room excited as he ignored the angry faces of the Amazon and caped crusader.  
"Hey! Come quick! Lobo and Booster are going to reenact the episode of The Simpsons with the Swear-A-Phones! For some reason, a red one is in the act. Anyway, see ya there in the lobby!". Shazam said as he happily ran to the act as Flash and Hurricane grew pale remembering that episode with Bart.  
"We're dead!", both knuckleheads said as WW and Batman drug their idiot Leaguers out the room. Superman, Terrific and Giganta followed suit as the giantess groaned at Flash and Hurricane's stupidity.

======At the Lobby====

Lobo and Booster grinned as they put the green megaphone over the red one and turned both devices on and did the same to four other ones as many of the Leaguers tried to stop them being Shining Knight, Vigilante and Power Girl.

"What in tarnation? You guys are goin' to make all of us deaf!", Vigilante said trying to stop the troublemakers.

"What lunacy! Cease and desist, you charlatans!", Shining Knight commanded as Power Girl growled knowing the masterminds.

"When I get my hands on Hunter, he'll regret it!", Power Girl said as Skeets tried to reason with Booster and Lobo.

"We shouldn't be doing this! These things could break the sound barrier creating a sonic boom!", Skeets said in worry but Booster assured his robot buddy.

"Relax, Skeets. It wouldn't hurt at all!", Booster said as Lobo smirked.

"Yeah! What could possibly go wrong? Don't be a wuss!", Lobo said as Flash and Hurricane yelled with Batman and Wonder Woman gripping the devils respectively.

"Booster, stop! That red Swear-A-Phone is unstable! Put those devices down!", Flash said as Hurricane added in.

"Yeah! Are you guys insane? You're going to deafen everybody, you crazy fools!", Hurricane shouted as Lobo smirked.

"I gotta thank ya, Air Boy and Speedy Gonzalez! You guys made these things perfectly!", Lobo said as Vigilante and Shining Knight glared at the devils.

"Lobo, you fucking nitwit!", Hurricane said as Superman glares at Booster and Lobo.

"Both of you! Put those megaphones down! It's dangerous!", Superman demanded but Lobo smirked.

"Fly over here and make us why don't you?!", Lobo said as Booster smiled.

"Ready, Big Guy?!", Booster asked as Lobo grinned.

"Yeah! Let it rip!", the Zarnian said as Booster inhaled and before Superman and Power Girl can stop them, he did it.

"FUUUUUUCkEEEEEERRRRRRS! FUCKERS!"

Before they know it, the powerful blast waves traveled knocking Superman and Power Girl to the ground covering their sensitive ears. Wonder Woman and Batman gritted their teeth covering theirs while Flash and Hurricane did the same as Giganta, Shazam, Shining Knight, Mr. Terrific, Lobo, Booster Gold and Vigilante suffered along.

The waves traveled to many areas of the Metro Tower.

=====Rec Room====

Green Lantern John Stewart, Shayera and Vixen were calming down after a fight with the Swear-A-Phones. They hear a rumble as Vixen broke the silence.

"I hear something.", she said as Shayera denied it.

"I don't hear anything. You must be imagining things.", Shayera said but before Vixen could shoot back, the rumble grew closer and suddenly the doors burst wide open revealing to be the blast waves.

"FUUCKERSRRRRS!"

"AAAAH!", all three screamed in unison covering their ears as the sound wave blasted through the room breaking glasses and knocking stuff off the shelves.

====In Zatanna's Room====

Zatanna and Bwana Beast were making out enjoying the moment but a rumble from the sound waves bursts through the doors.

"FUCCCKEERSS!"

The couple screamed falling to the ground in a position with their mouths still together.

=====With Fire and Ice======

Beatriz and Tora were doing photo shoots just for fun as they giggled. Suddenly, the blast wave broke the door down and did it's thing.

"FUVKERRRRRS!"

"EEEEEEE!", the two girls screamed falling into a puddle of water caused by the blast ruining their mascara as Fire and Ice curse in Brazilian Portuguese and Norwegian respectively.

The result happened the same to Green Arrow and Black Canary, Steel, Jonn Jonzz in which his cookies got ruined and his sensitive ears couldn't take it, Question and Huntress, Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, STRIPE, Static, Aquaman, Supergirl, Hawk and Dove and the rest of the League suffered as the "FUCKERS!" echoed ravaging the surrounding areas of the Metro Tower. After the noise went away, the ringing stuck around with the four culprits missing.

====Back At The Lobby====

"You really did it this time, bastards! You're in for a punishment of a lifetime!", Batman yelled as the ringing continued.  
"How long will it stop?!" My ears are killing me! Wallace Rudolph West!", Giganta yelled as Terrific answered.

"Probably in about few seconds!", the genius said as the ringing stopped. All of the Leaguers looked around and spotted four missing individuals.

"Where the hell are those devils?! The cowards!", screamed Shayera as Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes.

"When we find those idiots, they're going to pay! May Hera have mercy on their souls!", the Amazonian snarled balling her fists as Batman deep down liked this side of her when used the right way.

"What are we standin' here for? Let's hunt these varmints down and teach them lesson!", Vigilante said as Jonn chimed in.

"I will avenge my precious COOOOKIEES! You hear me? Cookies!", the Martian said cradling the ruined Oreos.  
"Greg is right! Let's find these cretins and smite them til there's no more smiting!", Shining Knight said as the crickets played.  
"Follow me and let's skin these devils alive! Get more guys up here! Come on!", Big Barda yelled waving her mega rod in the air as Mr. Miracle followed her as did the mob.

======In The Boiler Room=====

Flash, Hunter, Lobo, Booster Gold and Skeets were hiding in the boiler room away from the angriest mob. Booster grew scared as he whined and sobbed anime tears.

"We're gonna die! Well I'll throw up and then DIE!", Booster whined as Flash elbowed him to quiet down.

"Will you shut the hell up?! They're gunning after our asses! All of our asses!", Flash spat as Hunter chimed in.

"Yeah! We're going to stay here for a good while!", Hunter quipped as Lobo scoffed.

"Oh come on! You three are acting like total wusses! The Main Man ain't scared of neither of those Justice Dweebs!", Lobo said as Flash deadpanned.

"Uh, Lobo? You're part of the Justice Dweebs.", the speedster corrected.

"And you're point is?", Lobo huffed.

"The point is that we have a mob of pissed off Kryptonians, mercenaries, in Flash's case Giantessses, newgods, magicians, demons and other powerful people after our asses!", Booster yelled.

"Will you keep quiet? They'll find us for sure!", Flash hissed as Skeets flew between the guys.  
"If I may interject, the rright thing to do is to turn ourselves in. We're only making things worse by hiding in this boiler room. Pretty soon you all neeed to have nourishment.", Skeets said being the conscience of the group.

"Sure, Jiminy.", Booster said sarcastically.

"I could teleport us away from the Metro Tower but Bats locked that feature after snooping in the girls locker room.", Booster said as Hunter sighed.

"Well that's perfect. How are we going to get the hell out of here?!", Hunter said as Flash had an idea spotting barrels.

"Why don't we use these barrels to cover ourselves?", Flash said as Lobo stopped him there.

"That's good and all but there's a snag in your plan, Speedy.", Lobo corrected.  
"And that is?", Flash challenged.

"Hello? Kryptonians with X-ray vision?", Hunter said as Flash grinned but Booster had an idea.

"Why don't we double layer the barrels by wearing ghost sheets while we're in the barrel?", Booster said as the guys nodded in agreement. Soon, they wore some sheets and got their barrels with Lobo leading the charge.

"All right, geeks! Follow me and keep your holes shut! The Main Man will guide us to safety!", the Zarnian boasted as he opened the door.  
"Try not to get us killed, okay?", Flash quipped as the guys hurried Out of there.

========In The Halls====

"Where have those scoundrels gone to?!", Shining Knight said searching for the devils.

"Beats me, pardner. We just gotta find those varmints. They couldn't have gone too far in these parts.", Vigilante said as the cowboy and knight searched. Question who was with the two along with Green Arrow spotted walking barrels.

"My word! Walking spying barrels from the government!", the conspiracy theorist said as Vigilante raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking bout, Vic? I don't see any walking barrels nowhere.", the cowboy said as Green Arrow facepalmed.

"Don't mind this loon. He's always believing in stupid theories. Barrels couldn't even walk in the first place and furthermore, the government has something better than a lousy barrel to spy on us. Let's just keep looking.", Arrow said as Vic shrugged.

"That Vic is a class act. Am I right or am I right?!", Flash whispered.

"You're certainly right, dawg.", Hunter said as the boys walked through the halls. Unaware to the group, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I'm onto you four! Make no mistake about that!"

==?======

"We've been walking forever! Can we rest yet?", Booster whined as Lobo scoffed.

"Shut it, geek! Don't get your panties in a knot.", Lobo hissed as Hurricane spoke to the blonde.

"Keep going, dude. If we stop now, we're finished.", Hunter said as Flash peeped through the holes.  
"Uh, guys? This area doesn't look like the exit. And it smells girly.", Flash chimed as the others sniffed.  
"Yeah. I smelled it too.", Lobo said but they heard some feminine voices.

"I'm sweating searching for those idiots!"

"Barda, I'm sweating too! My wings are soaking!"

"Hera, give us strength!"

"Our mascara is ruined because of those bozos!"

"Ja! They ruined our photo shoot!"

"Wallace Rudolph West, you're making this difficult!"

"Hunter, when I get my hands on you!"

The girls entered a room to take a shower with sweat dripping on their costumes. Booster drooled as Hunter bumped his barrel to snap him out of it.

"You idiot! There's no time to peep at—Wait a minute. We're in the ladies locker room!", Hunter whispered as Flash, Lobo, Booster and Skeets were shocked.

"You mean? Broads everywhere? Hubba Hubba!", Lobo said licking his lips.  
"Dude, hide! They're coming!", Hunter said.

"Let's get out of here before the women seals our doom!", Skeets said as the girls showered with steam censoring.

"Dammit! I can't see through this fucking barrel! Let alone all that steam!", Booster grumbled.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas looking at Giga!"

"Or Karen!", Flash and Hunter hissed at Booster as Lobo made a loud fart.

"PBBBBBT!

"EWWW! Did you girls hear that?! Barda, did you do that?!", Giganta yelled as Barda yelled through the steam clouds.

"It wasn't me! What gave you that idea?!", the new goddess said defending herself.

"Whoever done it better come clean about it.", Shayera said as Vixen narrowed her eyes.

"I'm afraid none of us broke wind here.", the model said as Barda sighed with relief.

"I knew I didn't do it! Apologize now, Doris!", Barda cheered as the ginger scoffed.

"UGH! Lobo, what the fuck?! It smells like something crawled up yo ass and died!", Flash gagged.

"Yeah! What did you eat? Don't tell me. You ate my burritos again didn't you?", Hunter said as Lobo snickered.  
"Whatever. Let's just waot for these broads to leave.", Lobo said as the four guys hear Hurricane getting ready to sneeze.

"Oh great! At a time like this! I'm going to sneeze!", Hunter said as the boys grew in horror.

"Dude, don't do it! You gotta hold it in!", Flash said in panic as Hunter cocked his head back.

"Damn it! Don't—", Booster tried but it was too late to warn the air rider for he sneezed.

"AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!", the four boys screamed as the sneeze emitted a blue tornado sending the four in the air spinning with barrels hitting Giganta, Fire, Shayera and Wonder Woman upside their heads as sheets flew across the room with the chaos ensuing.

"What the hell? Who placed a tornado?!", Vixen yelled with her hair flying in directions. Barda yelled as loud as she could.

"Not only that, a blue tornado! And there's screaming in the air!", the new goddess said with her towel on as did the others spotting the tornado.

"Oh no! Our barrels! You idiot!", Booster yelled to Hunter who yelled back.

"I couldn't help it! Lobo's farts got up my nose!", Hunter defended himself as Lobo yelled through the tornado.

"What the frag, man? Better out than in! And for the record, your burritos were delicious!", Lobo said with a grin. Soon the tornado died completely as Flash noticed this.

"Hey, the tornado is gone! And we're still flying.", Flash said cheerfully as Skeets corrected them.

"Actually, we can't fly. Booster left his suit.", Skeets said this as Booster glared.

"Skeets!", before they knew it they fall from a high area screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The four boys fell to the ground below with Lobo laying on top of Booster, Hunter and Flash in that order with Skeets hovering over them. They groaned struggling as Lobo had a shit eating grin.

"AAUG! Lobo, get your ass off of us! AAGGG!", they chorused as Lobo got off the guys.

"Can this get any worse?", Booster questioned as a powerful punch sent him flying to the wall. Soon, the mega rod and sword from Barda and Diana pointed at the boys.

"Oh no! We're dead meat now!", Booster said getting up from the punch Shayera gave him.

"So now these four devils are also pervs! I say let's show them no mercy!", Barda said as the girls agreed. Giganta and Karen gritted their teeth as Flash and Hunter gulped.  
"Why are you wusses backing down now?! We ain't afraid of some angry hormonal super broads! You ladies wanna dance? Then let's dance!", Lobo yelled as the other men yelled.

"Lobo, shut the fuck up!", the boys chorused as the women narrowed their eyes into slits.

"I can explain, Giga! Show some mercy!", Flash groaned as the giantess got dangerously close. Wonder Woman lassoed Lobo, Fire and Ice readied their fire and ice powers, Barda and Shayera brandished their weapons, Vixen focused her amulet to gain tiger powers, Power Girl glowed her eyes at Hunter and Supergirl cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, gorgeous! Take it easy, now! We're just joking round!", Lobo chuckled nervously as Diana threw the bounty hunter to the floor.  
"You call this joking around?! Our ears ached because of you and Booster! And you Flash and Hunter are to blame!", Diana snarled as Flash laughed with Giganta grew in size grabbing the speedster.

"Wallace Rudolph West! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to pieces! My ears are hurting!", the giantess snarled as Flash grinned.  
"Hunter, I oughta beat the shit out of you for creating such a thing!", Power Girl growled inching dangerously close to the air rider as Fire and Ice threw warning blasts at the devils.

"Whoa! These ladies aren't fucking around!", Booster said as Fire glared.

"No shit, Sherlock! You and three other idiots caused all of this!", Fire said as Barda lost her patience.

"Talk is cheap! Let's get them now! Come on!", Barda yelled as the ladies cracked their knuckles.

"Oh shit!", the boys chorused as Skeets flew out of the room.

======Outside In The Halls=====

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAUG!"  
"Show them no mercy!"

"That oughyta teach you not to do that stupid shit again!"

"This would hurt me more than it does you, Wallace!"

The girls beat up on the troublemaking devils who are screaming in pain as the others heard all the commotion. Green Arrow smirked with his wife Black Canary while Zatanna and Bwana Beast just didn't care or rather most of the Leaguers didn't care at all.

"Serves them right.", Green Arrow said as John Stewart shrugged.

"I sure hate to be Flash right now or Hunter's.", GL said as Stargirl sighed and voiced her concern.

"Hey, guys. Shouldn't we stop the ladies from going overboard?", Stargirl said but Batman shook his head.

"No. Let them learn their lesson. They need to learn the hard way. Besides, Lobo has regeneration healing factors.", Batman said nonchalantly.

"Okay but after a while should we step in and stop the fight.", Superman said as the group listen in on the brawl or rather a one-sided beatdown in the girls' favor as screaming and yelling echoed.

=====Moments Later======

"Owwww! What the hell?", Booster said as the three minus Lobo got bruises, bite marks, scratches and burns all over as the Leaguers being Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman glared at them.

"I hope you four learn your lesson. What you did as reckless.", Superman said.

"But Hunts and I didn't cause that sonic boom." Why did we have to get beat up?", Flash whined as Lobo chimed.

"Yeah. We lost to some broads!", Lobo complained.

"Lobo, we got bigger things to worry about than moaning about the girls beating our asses.", Hunter said.

"For the record, though you and Hunter didn't cause the sonic boom, you created that device and left the box open. You both are to blame as much as Booster Gold and Lobo.", Batman said as the four nodded.

"Good point.", Booster said as Superman nodded.

"Agreed. Something must be done.", Superman said as Wonder Woman quickly voiced her suggestgion.

"I say we destroy every Swear-A-Phone to prevent an incident like this from happening again.", the Amazon said as Flash and Hunter yelled.

"What?! You can't do this to us!", Flash and Hunter whined but Superman butted in.

"Either your contraptions are destroyed or the both of you are on the same punishment as Lobo, Booster and Ted. What's it gonna be?", Superman said sternly but smiled as the speedsters sighed in defeat.

"That's settled then and I know who's going to help.", Wonder Woman said as Giganta and Power Girl came in hoping to destroy the infernal devices. As soon as Superman gave the ok did the girls smashed and burned every Swear-A-Phone as Flash and Hunter fainted. Once that was done, the group woke up the speedsters as Giganta and Power Girl felt calm as did WW, Supes and Batman.

"I can't believe our creations are gone, bro.", Hunter sighed.

"Yeah. Burnt to ashes.", Flash whined.  
"Oerhaps it's for the best that those devices are gone. At least you two know to be careful neeext time you two create tools for missions.", Wonder Woman said with a smile.

"Thanks, Wondy. Owwww!", Flash hissed as did Hunter for they are sore as did Booster. Giganta and Power Girl used some ointment on the speedsters to soothe the pain.

"This should help with the pain. You do realize I did this because I love you right?", Gigaanta said mentioning about the beatdown earlier as Flash nodded. Lobo scoffed at the speedsters while Booster groaned in pain with Skeets nursing him to health.

"Hunter, I'm glad I didn't overdo it but your invention caused chaos.", Power Girl said calmly as Hunter nodded.

"I know but we thought that device could help stop bad guys like how it did Kalaback's cronies.", Hunter said as Karen and the other Leaguers nodded. After a while, the speedsters and the Leaguers went somewhere in the lobby for a meeting except for Lobo and Booster for they had to do monitor duty.

"Heyy, Flashy. Later tonight, we'll have a little "playtime" in our room in the tower.", Giganta whispered as Flash grinned. Power Girl whispered the same as Hunter smiled ear-to-ear. Wonder Woman smiled at the two speedsters.

"Those two are goofballs.", Diana chuckled as Batman grunted.

"Let's just hope they be more careful.", Superman said as they watch the couples.

"That reminds me, Bruce. You promised me a dinner date.", Diana said to Bruce as he smirked.

"After a long chaotic day dealing with those speedy knuckleheads, I'm game.", Batman said as the story ends with the Leaguers waiting for the meeting to start.

AN: This is a long chappy, folks. The Swear-A-Phone is an item from the hit mobile game Battle Bears where it stuns the Huggables by swearing at them. Also, there was a Simpsons parody with the incident in the tower where Lobo and Booster did the same thing Bart did on his field trip. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review, fav and follow. LilMancub out and I'll see you all in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's With A Giantess

Hi, Folks. It's time for a Valentine's Day special. Even though the holiday is this Friday, this is released before then. Note this episode is dedicated to FlashxGiganta. Honestly, you rarely find GigantaxFlash stories on Fanfiction. Only a few stories about these characters are on the site. Nothing wrong with reading WonderBat or ClarkxLois stories but I wish there are more Giganta and Wally stories for I like the shipping better than Linda Park in the DCAU. Giganta deserves to live life on the good side with a second chance. What way to do it than on Fanfiction or Wattpad? XD!  
Anyway, Justice League belongs to DC and WB. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 6: Valentine's With A Giant Vixen=====

We see Wally and Doris heading to the pink convertible on their Valentine's Day special date. The speedster and the giantess had a day off from monitor duty as Lobo was still stuck on that job. The couple got in the car as Doris squealed with delight.

"Wally, this Valentine's Day at the park is so perfect! Even Lily thinks so.", Doris squealed as her dog sitting in the back yipped happily in her carrier. Wally grinned as he sat in the driver's seat pulling out the car keys.

"It sure is, babe. No crime fighting today and good ol' Bats gave us the day off. It's perfect.", Wally smiled as he cuts the car on and the female passengers grew spooked at the blaring speakers.  
"Don't this shit make my people wanna? JUMP! JUMP! Don't this shit make my people wanna? JUMP! JUMP!"

The song Pass The Couvosier blared as Wally quickly turned down the volume with Doris deadpanning at her boyfriend's sheepish grin. Her dog Lily made an annoyed growl at the speedster after suffering a burst from the speakers.

"Wally, remind me to get you and Hunter for playing that song loud in my car.", Doris said as Wally grinned with the song playing still. The car backed out the parking spot and pulled out the apartment complex.

======Several Minutes Later=====

"Rob a bank, my dude Cash Rule. Bust it! Let's get this money and act like a damn fool! Fuck it, act stupid and jump in the damn pool! Bone bitches in me and they man's cool!"

"WAALLYYY!", Giganta yelled at Flash as he sang that song over and over with Lily growling in frustration. The giantess pushed stop on the radio as the speedster looked at his woman dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that? That song was awesome!", Flash whined as he tried to resume the song only for Giganta to slap the hand away giving Flash the "Snarl" prompting Flash to whimper like a kicked puppy. Giganta softened her mood and saw a parking spot to the Central City Park.

"We're at the park, baby. Besides, you need a break from that song. Let's just take Lily out for a walk and enjoy the fresh air.", the giantess beamed as the car was parked. The couple got the bag with food, blanket and Lily's leash and supplies out the trunk. Flash stored the bag in his ring after clipping the leash onto Lily's collar. Lily whined scratching the pavement wanting to do her business as Giganta gasped.

"Lily baby, you didn't get to go potty? Daddy was supposed to take you before we went out.", Giganta said glaring at a sheepish Wally.

"Come on, babe. I forgot to take her out because I had to think of snacks to bring. Besides, there's a dog potty area over there.", the speedster said as Giganta shoved a couple Ziploc dog bags in his hands.  
"Okay, babe. But you might need these.", Giganta said as Wally gently walked Lily to the station. After the dog did more than pee, Wally picked the droppings up and threw it away in the trash before returning to Giganta. Soon, the three happily walked down the trail.

On the trail, the couple smiled at each other as Lily took in the nature. Giganta squealed as she spotted ducks in the lake all in a row including the ducklings. Wally shared a smile looking at the ducks as his girlfriend cooed.

"Awww. Those wittle duckies are so cute! I'll take a picture of them!", the giantess said as she whipped out her phone to take the pic. However, Lily barked so loud that it scared away the ducks making Giganta's picture a hot mess with ducks scrambling. Wally snickered at Lily giving the dog a thumbs up.  
"Bad dog, Lily! Mommy was trying to take a picture of the duckies. And bad Wally for encouraging Lily's misbehaving.", Giganta said crossing her arms at the speedster and the pup who both whimpered. However, a nice spot at the lake is what the three found suitable at least to set up the blanket. Giganta noticed Flash and Lily near an anthill and shrieked.  
"EEEP! Get away from that anthill! If you get Lily bit by those ants, you're going to get it!", Giganta yelled growing few inches taller as Flash spotted the anthill and backed away pulling Lily away in the process. Not too far from the trio were Superman and Lois in a boat enjoying the scenery. Spotting his friend nearly in trouble at the anthill smirked to Lois.

"Doris knows how to keep Wally in line. Too bad the ducks flew off after Lily scared them off.", Superman chuckled as Lois giggled.

"Yeah but it's so lovely out here especially on Valentine's Day, Smallville. Oh look. The ducks decided to come back and relax with us. Aren't they cute?", Lois said as Superman smiled.  
"Yeah. I bet Pa would love to hunt them for dinner.", Superman said but Lois playfully hits him on the arm.  
"Clark. That's so mean.", Lois said as Superman laughed as the pair rowed along the lake. Flash smirked at the couple as he placed the blanket and basket of food and supplies in the center.  
"Supes and his girl are enjoying the lake.", Flash said as he st with his woman. Giganta tacked a stake to the ground hooking Lily's leash to it to prevent her from getting loose. The dog jumped onto the giantess's lap as Giganta giggled at the fluffy pet.

"I'm starving. Where did we put the pasta salad?", Wally asked.

"It's in a round Tupperware basket. Be careful not to spill it.", Doris warned as the speedster dug in the basket tossing sandwiches, bag of chips, boxers that hit Lily square in the face caused Giganta to stop wally.

"Wally, stop please. You're making a mess. Let me get the pasta salad before you tear up the basket. By the way, please store your boxers in your ring.", Giganta said handing the underwear that had the Flash insignia on them to the speedster as he grinned storing them in his ring while he said "Flash Boxers, return!".

Giganta spotted the pasta salad and pulled it out as both were getting a plateful each. Lily whined wanting some of the pasta salad.

"Hey, girl. Want some pasta salad? Here's some for ya.", Flash said as he was about to put the food into Lily's bowl but Giganta gripped Flash's hand away from the dog bowl's direction and glared.  
"Absolutely not. Lily's got her own food. Now get her pet food after you've eaten your food. If I catch you feeding her people food, you'll face my wrath worse than Batman giving you double monitor duty.", Giganta said growing in size with her threat but shrank to normal as Flash groaned. The speedster decided to just give Lily her food in the bowl as the pup chowed down on it. The couple enjoyed their pasta salad until their forks hit a snag in the noodles. Soon as the noodles slurped, Wally and Doris's mouths were pulled towards each other with each slurp reenacting a scene from a certain Disney movie starring two dogs.

Lily watched Giganta and Flash kiss afterwards making out on the grass rolling around as the pup tilted her head in bewilderment. The kids nearby spotted the couple making out as some of the parents pulled them away. Passersby wolf whistled as Flash and Giganta stopped what they were doing spotting onlookers and sweatdropped. Superman and Lois still on the boat facepalmed at the fellow Leaguers' act of romance.  
"Remind me to talk to Wally and Doris, babe.", Superman said as Lois nodded making a mental note to do so. She then purred in his ear hinting of an idea for when they head back to the apartment in Metropolis.

"Uhh. Maybe we should save that and much more when we get back home, baby.", Giganta said as Wally grinned.  
"You gotta admit that we put on a great show. Oof!", Flash said as Giganta elbowed him in the ribs for that remark while Lily shook her head. The couple ate their sandwiches which were peanut butter and honey sandwiches. Giganta turned to Flash asking him something.

"Hey, Wally. You closed the honey jar, right?", the giantess said as Wally was unsure. Unsure he really was for the speedster didn't close the jar real good and to make matters worse, the bees were buzzing with Lily whimpering and yipping frantically.  
"Lily, what's wrong? Do you want to go potty again?", Giganta asked worriedly until she heard buzzing closing in on the trio. However, in comic fashion did a shadow cast over the trio revealing to be angry bees wanting honey. Lily pointed her paw up to them as Giganta looked up in alarm and screamed.

"RUUUUNN!"

The giantess pulled Lily's leash off the stake carrying the scared pup in her arms. The trio yelled running away from the bees as they gave chase with Flash holding the honey jar. Giganta screamed at her boyfriend for not closing the honey jar.

"I thought I'd told you to close the jar! Wallace Rudolph West, you nitwit!", Giganta yelled as Lily barked in fear.  
"I'm sorry! I thought the bees wouldn't come back until the later months! Go easy on me!", Wally whined as the trio ran with Superman and Lois now finished with the boat at the docks looked at the chaos thanks to the Kryptonian's super vision. He spotted the honey jar in the speedster's hand as the bees stung Giganta in the butt making her yelp.  
"Oh great. Wally attracted the bees with the honey jar.", Superman facepalmed as Lois shook her head at Giganta screaming.

"I think you should help them.", Lois said as Superman shook his head.

"No. Wally got this. Listen.", the Kryptonian said as he used his super hearing to zero in on Giganta yelling for Wally to throw that jar somewhere.

"Wally, throw the jar in the bushes! YIIIPE! My ass hurts! If you don't throw that jar right now, so help me—"

"All right, Honey Bunny! Here goes nothin'!", Wally said as he threw the honey jar into the bushes as the bees flew in the direction the jar was thrown at. The flying insects ignored Wally and Giganta as they ate the honey from the jar. The trio sighed in relief as Flash wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Whew. We took care of beesness! Didn't we, babe? Hey, is it night already? Oh shit!", Wally said as a shadow loomed over him revealing to be Giganta grown several inches taller glaring in anime fashion with Lily barking mad at the speedster. Superman had a smug look on his face as Lois groaned at Wally getting what's coming to him.

"Wally's dug a grave for himself. He can outrun many things but a woman's wrath.", Lois said as Superman nodded.

"Yep. There's nothing we can do now. Say, Lois. Want to the diner? I'm buying.", Superman said as Lois smiled.  
Back with Wally, Giganta glared daggers at the speedster as the giantess's ass was sore from the stingers and Wally did have some stings on his arms leaving Lily unscathed. This isn't the worst of the speedster's problems as Giganta had an anime vein on her face.

"Wallace Rudolph West, give me one good reason not to beat you up!" My ass is sore with stingers!", Giganta said as Lily growled.

"Now now, babe. Take it easy. It's all right. Please no! Have mercy!", Wally whined as he blubbered like Scooby-Doo. Giganta thought about beating him up but seeing him in a goofy mess changed her mind. She grew back in normal size and walked over to Flash putting her hand gently on his arm as he hisses in pain.

"Ouch!Easy, babe. Those bees stung me too! Too bad I can't lick them clean.", he said as Lily made a disgusted face. Giganta rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Absolutely not, silly. But we do need to get these stingers off of us. Let's just spend our Valentine's at home. And Wally, we're not listening to Pass The Couvosier all the way home.", Giganta said warning the speedster as he nodded. The trio gathered their stuff to head back to the apartment. Unaware to the trio, Superman and Lois sighed in relief as the Kryptonian joked with hiss squeeze.  
"That was a close one. I thought Doris was going to kill him for sure.", Superman said as Lois snorted at her boyfriend's exaggeration.

"No way she's going to do that. You can be silly at times.", Lois said with a smirk as they left for Metropolis.

=====Back at Wally and Doris's======

Back from a chaotic day at the park, Wally and Giganta parked their butts in their bedroom with Lily sleeping in her dog bed. The couple were finished cleaning their wounds from the bees as they changed into their sleepwear. Giganta wore her red nightgown while Flash wore his shorts with a Jurassic Express tee that Hunter bought for him since both men were fans of the wrestling stable. Giganta sighed in relief as she snuggled next to Wally.  
"That was a mess down at the park. Still sore from the stings but hopefully we'll get over them.", Giganta said as Wally sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I agree. Those bees made a great example out of us. Oh, sorry for what happened out there. It kinda ruined the Valentine's Day we planned out.", the speedster said apologetically as the giantess kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's okay, Flashy. It was a mistake. Valentine's Day's not ruined and we have the whole day to celebrate it. I guess cuddling in bed would do the trick. Later on, we'll have some fun tonight. That means Lily will have to sleep in the Living room while we make nookie.", Giganta cooed as Wally had a wolfish grin. Lily tilted her head in confusion as Giganta reached down to pet the dog.

"Sorry baby. You can't be watching Mommy and Daddy make love. But until then, you can snuggle with us on the bed. Oh and Wally, make sure your commlink is on your nightstand. We don't want another incident where we got chewed out by Bruce after he and Dick heard us "playing".", Giganta warned as Wally snickered.  
"Oh I remember. Bats chewed us out but Supes went easy on us though. At least the big guy understood it was an accident. Dick and Hunter thought it was funny.", Wally laughed as Giganta shook her head at the latter as Lily jumped onto the bed at the foot.

"Yeah and the three of you got chewed out by Diana for also snooping in on her and Bruce's moment. That's why they didn't tell you where they're going and don't even ask me for I promised Diana not to tell you.", Giganta said with a smirk as Flash groaned. But he changed his tune when he thought up of a movie to play.  
"I got a good flick for us to see and no it's not Jerks. It's something related to what happened with the pasta salad.", Wally said with a wink cluing Doris in on the kiss in the park. Doris squealed with delight as the movie from Disney is her favorite along with the other one related to a girl and a beast. The speedster clicked the remote on the TV picking the movie and watched it.

When that same scene where the dogs shared the spaghetti came around, Doris internally squealed before she puckered her lips to Wally hinting to kiss her. The speedster didn't hesitate any longer as he kissed his giantess as both were making out with their tongues dancing for dominance. Both feeling their backs and hair with their hands as they passionately made out. After a few minutes did they come up for air as they smiled at each other. The couple finished the movie as Lily happily saw her owners in bliss.

The doorbell rang as Wally smiled with enthusiasm. Lily barked wishing to know who is ringing the doorbell.  
"Don't worry, girl. Daddy's going to get it. Just sit tight.", Giganta cooed as she rubbed the fluffy pup. Flash sped leaving behind a lot of wind blowing the two female residents' hair in some directions.  
"That Daddy of yours loves to show off. Does he?", Giganta said to Lily as the dog looked up at her master.  
"RUFF!", Lily barked agreeing with the giantess as both spotted Flash with pizza in tow.  
"Pepperoni, sausages and peppers. No anchovies. Sweet.", Flash said as Giganta giggled. Lily sniffed the pizza box as Giganta firmly stopped her from getting past sniffing the box.  
"Lily, leave it. And Wally, don't even think about giving her any pizza.", she warned as wally goofily grinned.  
"Not even a nibble? Supes gives Krypto pizza.", Wally said but Doris firmly said otherwise.  
"Not Lily. She's got raw food designed for her in the kitchen. Bruce offered to help us with that after you let Lobo feed her lasagna.", Giganta said as Wally nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. I told Lobo not to feed her lasagna and Hunter too.", Wally said as Giganta nodded.

"Yeah and Bruce chewed you out for it and rightfully so. Now Lily has a pork patty in the fridge. Give that to her in the living room. I do not want raw meat on my carpet or at least put the carrier in here.", Giganta said as Wally nodded.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back in a jiffy.", Flash said in superspeed fashion did the task and sneakily gave the dog the rest of the lasagna without Doris knowing. Lily jumped off the bed to enjoy her food as Wally opened up the pizza box as the pair split the pie in half. Flash rapidly ate two slices as Doris giggled while eating hers at a normal speed.

"Wally, you're such a pig.", she said as Flash burped in excitement. The couple enjoyed some more of the pizza until the first box was done. The second box was sitting on Doris's nightstand for later as they turned on the next movie snuggling closer to each other.  
"Hee hee! You got pizza breath.", Giganta said with a giggle as Flash rubbed her back.  
"Sure do. I like having pizza breath.", Wally said as both were laughing until they heard a large burp coming from Lily's cage.  
"Yipes! Lily, you made a huge burp for a little pup.", Giganta said as she then burped loud and covered her mouth blushing. Flash smirked at Giganta still blushing as the speedster laughed.  
"Better out than in.", he said as Giganta's blush disappears.  
"You're right. Everybody burps. Beauties like myself are no exception.", the giantess giggled as they snuggled together. Giganta smiled hinting that their "playtime" is near.  
"I'm getting warm, Wally. I think it's time for us to play.", Giganta said huskily as Flash grinned ready to kiss her again but the giantess pulled away. Flash grew confused wondering why she did that.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?", Doris said as she pointed at Lily in her carrier hinting for Flash to put her in the living room. Flash sheepishly grinned as he picked up the carrier as Lily lets out a fart easily heard by the giantess.

"Why is Lily farting aggressively?", the giantess asked as Wally sped there and back as he acted like he didn't know. Apparently the leftover lasagna made the pup have gas but luckily for the speedster, Giganta dropped the subject.

"Okay, baby. Let's play.", Giganta purred as she took off her nightgown revealing to be a black bra and panties. Flash drooled and "pitched a tent" seeing his plus size girlfriend in lingerie. The speedster went to the sound system and turned on the music.

Don't this shit make my people wanna JUMP! JUMP! Don't this shit make my people wanna JUMP! JUMP!"

"Wally?!", Giganta deadpanned as Flash turned to Kenny G's Songbirds making the save as the couple smiled at each other. Giganta stripped Flash to his boxers as the giantess swayed her body.  
"Are you ready, Flashy? I'm all yours tonight.", Giganta purred and kissed the speedster.

"Hell yeah. Time to make Valentine's more epic.", Flash said to his plus size fox as the camera quickly moves out of the room.

In the living room, Lily heard moans, squeals (mainly from Giganta), kisses and lovemaking music going on from the bedroom as the pup falls asleep.

====The Next Day=====

It was morning and the couple got up for breakfast after taking a romantic shower playing love music. The couple had breakfast after Flash fed the dog Lily and tried to feed pancakes to the dog only to be caught.  
"Don't even think about it, Wally.", Giganta said as Flash quickly ate the piece into his mouth.  
"No I wasn't.", he said as Giganta shook her head.  
"Wow. That was the best sex I ever had, Wally.", Giganta giggled as Wally smirked.

"I aim to please. Same thing for me. That made Valentine's more epic.", the speedster smirked as the giantess giggled. Wally sighed about taking monitor duty at the Watchtower now that the romantic holiday was behind them.  
"Ol' Bats wants us at the Watchtower for monitor duty. What a drag.", the speedster said wanting to spend more time with his giantess fox.  
"It can't be too bad. Besides, Lobo, Ted and Booster are still on double monitor duty remember? We don't have a long shift than they do.", Giganta cooed as Flash remembers.  
"Oh yeah. Those three are still punished with One week to go for what they did to the Javelins."", Wally said as Giganta nodded.  
"Yep. And after monitor duty, we can continue our playtime if you know what I mean.", Giganta said as Flash goofily grinned. However, Superman calls Flash on his commlink as the speedster answers.

"Hey, Bats. Oh. Sup, Supes?", Wally said cheerfully as the Man Of Steel talks to his friend.  
"Nothing much, Wally. Bruce is tied up with Diana at the moment. Just giving you a courtesy call to come to the Watchtower.", Superman said as Wally smiled.

"You should do courtesy calls more often. Bats makes them sound like buzzkills.", Flash said as Superman and Giganta snickers.  
"True but don't let Bruce hear you say that. Anyway, you and Doris don't have too much of a shift since the three still punished for joyriding in the Javelins is still doing double shifts. I'll give you and Doris some time to finish up On whatever it was you both are doing before you come up. Just buzz me in whenever you're ready.", Superman said with a smile on the Other end as Wally thanked his friend.  
"Thanks, Supes. We'll let you know when we're ready. Oh and Supes, can Doris bring her dog up here to the Watchtower?", Wally asked as Superman chuckled.  
"Not so sure. Oh I don't see why not. Just keep the pup with you and/or Doris at all times otherwise Bruce will chew you out for sure.", Superman said as Wally thanks the Kryptonian before ending the transmission. Giganta smiled at her boyfriend as she smiles.  
"Looks like we have some time before we head to the Watchtower. The three of us. Oh and Boy Scout is right. Lily needs to be watched carefully by me or you.", Giganta said as Wally assured her.  
"Don't worry, babe. We got Hunter to help out.", Wally said as Doris nodded.

"Yes but you gotta be with him. I don't want Batman chewing him out either.", Giganta said as the couple enjoyed their breakfast together. After a good while, the couple took Lily out to use the bathroom before Superman teleported the trio to the Watchtower.

=======  
AN: And that's chappy 6 dedicated to Valentine's Day. That pasta salad reference was based off the spaghetti scene from Lady and The Tramp. Best scene in the film. Oh yeah. I had ClarkxLois in the story but they didn't hog the spotlight. XD

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite and follow. LilMancub, out and Happy Valentine's Day. I'll see you all in the next one.


	7. Chapter 7: Giganta's Just Desserts

Hey, guys. I appreciate the follow and favorites I'm getting for this fic. It means a lot and it keeps me going with the series. Here's a warning, this story contains gross content. Do not complain on my reviews or PMs for you have been warned. This chappy is inspired by a YouTube vid dubbed AnakaTheHedgehog's Sonic's Chili Dog Problem. Search for it on Youtube and get a feel of this vid that inspired me to make this chappy.

Anyay, Justicde League belongs to DC Comics and WB. Let's get it.

====Chapter 7: Giganta's Just Desserts=====

In the Watchtower Mess Hall, Gigangta is enjoying all the cakes she can get her hands on. Perhaps too much as Wonder Woman tried to stop the giantess for going overboard.  
"Damn it, Doris! Why do you keep overdoing those shortcakes?!", the Amazon said exasperated as the ginger turned to her with mouthfuls of the confection and swallowed.  
"I can't help it! They're so tasty!", the ginger said as Diana shook her head.  
"Doris, if you keep eating all those sweets you'll get a stomach ache.", Diana said but spotted a box of Oreos with Jonn's name scrawled on them. She frowned at the giantess as the ginger sheepishly grinned at her friend.  
"Why did you take Jonn's Oreos? You do realize he'll throw a fit if he finds out you took them without asking.", Diana said as Doris smiled.  
"They're so good! I can't help myself!", the giantess squealed as she kept eating the shortcakes. Diana sighed as she walked away not wanting to waste any time with the gorging giantess.  
"Okay but don't come crying to me if you get a stomach ache.", Diana said to Giganta as she left for the exit. However, a frantic J'onn went to the Amazon for the obvious reason but Diana asked him something.  
"Hey, J'onn. Is something wrong?", Diana asked but J'onn looking like he's in a sugar rush grabbed the Amazon.  
"Who took my COOOOOKIEEEES?! Who took my precious COOOKIEEES?! My Double Stuffed Oreos are missing!", the Martian said as Diana knew firsthand what he was referring to as Giganta stole the cookies from the designated area where the Leaguers kept their snacks. Diana didn't want to rat on Doris due to Jonn going nuts when his treats are stolen. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago with Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Lobo stealing the Martian's cookies and Sonic Hurricane's potato chips.  
"I'm not sure, Jonn. But we'll get you some more of the Oreos. Can you put me down now?", Diana said calmly as Jonn puts her down as he went to his signature calm and collected nature.  
"Sorry, Diana. I get excited when it comes to my cookies.", he said as Diana nodded but the two founding Leaguers heard yelling coming from Hunter.  
"LOBO! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You stole my fucking chips again!", Hunter said angrily as Lobo laughed dangling the bag of Lays in his face. Giganta looked at the brawling men exasperated as Plastic Man, Shazam, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle yelled "FIGHT! FIGHT!" egging the Zarnian and the air rider on as they brawled over the bag of Lays.

"Hmph. Boys brawling for no reason. I Oh well. More desserts for me.", Giganta beamed as she skipped to the confectionary area taking some of the eclairs for the umpteenth time.  
"Get the fuck off me, dawg!", Hunter said as Lobo smirked wrestling the bag from Hunter. Diana narrowed her eyes as she jumped in to stop the fight with Jonn facepalming. Superman, Batman and Green Lantern John rushed in to help the Amazon pull apart Lobo and Sonic Hurricane.

=====Bumps and Bruises Later====

The fight was broken up as Lobo smirked at Hunter who growled but was tied up by Diana's lasso while Lobo got restrained by Superman and Batman. John Stewart facepalmed at his fellow Leaguers' misbehaving but understood why Hunter grew angry for He and the air rider were victims of snack theft and pranks.  
"Was that even necessary coming from you two?", Batman said glaring at Lobo and Hunter but tried to listen to Hunter's side of things as Superman and the others did as well.

"That assmunch stole my chips and gave my computer a fucking virus by looking at alien porn of the Nutcracker Sisters! Then he blew up my airboard again!", the air rider said tied up in the lasso guaranteeing the truth in the process. Superman glared at Lobo followed by Batman doing the same as the rest of the Leaguers grew irritated of Lobo's misbehaving.  
"So? You know what they say. The internet is for porn!", Lobo said but Diana threw a punch to the Zarnian square in the face. Diana turned to Hunter understanding the situation gave the young air rider suggestions.  
"I'm sure Bruce and Holt will fix your computer to reverse what Lobo did. But Please try not to tear up the commissary dealing with Lobo.", Diana said with a smile as Superman sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, we don't want Bruce to blow a gasket if anything important gets blown up to smithereens.", the Kryptonian said with a chuckle as Batman shrugged. The Leaguers heard a groan coming from Giganta as she appeared in the lobby holding her stomach from the confectionary feast. Everyone except for Batman and Wonder Woman wanted to know what was up as Flash zipped in after his girlfriend.

"Giganta? What happened to you?!", John said as he grew concerned. Wally tried to sooth his woman's stomach by rubbing it as Lobo and Hunter wanted to know as well. Diana beaten the group to the punch by explaining the situation.  
"Doris feasted too much on the desserts in the commissary despite me warning her not to do that. But she didn't listen to me.", Diana said as Giganta groaned.

"Owwwie! My belly hurts!", the giantess moaned as Wally grew concerned.  
"Babe, are you okay?", Wally asked in concern as Giganta moaned with her belly gurgling.  
"I must rest. That's all I needed.", the giantess said wearily as Superman helped Wally get Doris to the room where she and the speedster share.  
"I'm going to help Wally get Doris to their room. I'll be right back.", Superman called out to the Other Leaguers as Hunter nodded getting ready to go with Batman to get his PC and aorboard fixed as John went with the duo. Lobo however decided to tag along just to get on Hunter's nerves only for Diana to stop him.  
"You! Monitor duty. Now!", Diana said to Lobo as he got carried to the other direction.

===Moments Later====

"Ugh. My stomach still hurts like hell. AUG! I gotta take a shit! EEEEEE!", Giganta said running down the halls back to Wally's room after getting some water bottles to drink. However, the nearest bathroom was down the hall being a private bathroom. She happily ran to that bathroom as she nearly ran over Huntress.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!", Huntress yelled at the ginger as she went on her way to who the hell knows where.

====Few Minutes Later======

Giganta was still shitting as she grew relieved but before she even gets up did more start to come out as sounds of plopping makes contact into the toilet. Outside, Shazam was holding his bladder jumping in the air wanting to use the nearest bathroom possible.  
"Hey, Doris. Can you hurry up in there? Cause I got to pee really badly!", Shazam said as Giganta yelled while grunting.

"Go away, Billy! I'm still shitting!", the giantess said as she grunted with every plop. Shazam whined jumping up and down needing to pee.

"Man! I can't go that far down the halls! I knew drinking too much of that soda can do this to me! GAH!", the wizard said jumping still as Wally sped up to the young hero.  
"Hey, Billy. Have you seen Doris anywhere? Hopefully she's okay.", the speedster asked as Shazam still jumping pointing to the bathroom door.  
"She's in there taking the Browns to the Super Bowl! I need to pee so bad!", Shazam said loudly as Giganta yelled hearing what he said.  
"Hey! Did you have to say that I'm taking the Browns to the Super Bowl?! When I get out this bathroom, I'll—"  
"Babe, calm down. It's going to be all right. Just stay calm for me, okay?", Wally said to his shitting girlfriend as she sighed.  
"I'll try, Wally. It's too much crap to get out!", shee whined as she gagged at her own smell. The stench seeped out the crack of the door underneath as Shazam nearly hurled.  
"Dude! I'm outta here! See ya later, Wally!", Sgazam said as he ran off to find another bathroom to go in.

======Later on in the lounge=====

In the lounge, Wally and Diana were with a resting Giganta as the others in the lounge were doing their thing. Diana concerned for her giant friend wanted to know about her current situation as did Wally.  
"Hey, Doris. How are you feeling?", Diana said as Giganta looked up at the Amazon with a smile.

"Feeling a little better. All that feasting got my tummy all riled up.", the giantess said as Wally nodded.  
"Yeah. You got me worried for a second there. Glad you're doing okay. You need to rest and hold off on the confections for a while.", wally said rubbing his woman's back. A gurgling sound coming from Giganta's belly alarmed the giant as she squeaked squeezing her butt cheeks.  
"Oh shit!", Giganta said as Diana asked in concern.  
"Doris, what's wrong?", she asked as Giganta explained the upcoming situation.  
"I feel like I'm going to fart right now! The double decker burritos caught up to me!", Giganta said as Diana and Eally's eyes bug out.  
"Babe, you got to hold it in! Please!", Wally said in panic and worry as Giganta struggled to hold the fart in.  
"Doris, don't do it! Oh Hera!", the Amazon said in horror as Gigaanta said the one thing both Leaguers didn't want to hear.  
"Here it comes! I'm going to fart right now!", Giganta squealed as Wally and Diana braced for impact.  
"Doris, NOOOOO!", both chorused as the giantess broke wind.

===Outside The Metro Tower====

BOOOOOOOOMM!

The noxious fart boomed shaking the tower but not too much.

======Back To The Lounge====

"What the frag?! What the frag is that smell?!"

"What in tarnation?! Smells like a big dead bear in the dang road!"

"Stinkbombs? It's World War over again! It's the end of the end of the world!"  
"Vic, shut up! Don't make me use my boxing arrows on you! GAH! That reeks!"

"My feathers are falling off! Who the hell did that?!"

"Holy shit! My nose is burning!"

Many of the Leaguers in the lounge being Lobo, Vigilante, Question, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl and Sonic Hurricane smelled Giganta's noxious fumes as it traveled from the lounge to the halls touching Superman's sensitive nose as he gagged with Batman sniffed the stench but kept his cool.

"It's coming from the lounge! Whatever that foul stench is, it's making it's way loose in the tower!", Superman said to Batman as the men followed the stench.  
"It may not be Lobo this time. Something tells me that it had something to do with Doris's eating dilemma.", Batman said with a shrug as the duo ran in the lounge spotting Wally passed out with anime swirls while Diana coughed. Giganta feeling embarrassed blushed fire red as the Leaguers suffer the stench. Giganta groaned as she rubbed her butt in pain from the noxious farting. Superman ran over as John Stewart not too far from the group joined in as he spotted Wally passed out from the fumes.

"Damn! She knocked out wally by breaking more than wind! This is getting out of control!", John said as Batman nodded.

"We need to help Giganta out and fast otherwise she'll fumigate the whole tower. I paged Zatanna to conjure up a spell to reverse the stench. It should happen right about now.", right Batman was for Zatanna used her wand to stop the spread of the odor in It's tracks and the room went to normal. John using the air horn construct from his Power Ring blew it in Wally's face waking him up as the speedster jumped high in the air landing on his ass.

"AUUUG! What happened? Who blew a horn in my face?!", Wally said as John shrugged putting away the construct. The speedster whined at the Lantern for that needed stunt.  
"Why did you do that, GL? Can't you find a better way to wake me up? Geez! Hey, the stench is gone!", Wally said not smelling his girlfriend's fumes. Lobo and Hunter went to the couch as the Zarnian had something nasty and gross to say.  
"Damn! Your woman made a huge airbiscuit, Red boy! That was priceless! I should've recorded the whole thing!", Lobo said as the whole group glared daggers at Lobo wanting him to shut up.  
"Ignore him, babe. It's not your fault. Better out than in.", Wally said as Giganta feeling a bit relieved giggled at the response.  
"That's good and all but what can we do about Doris? She might break wind and something more.", Hunter said as the Leaguers pondered but Booster Gold ran In with an alarmed expression.  
"Superman! Bats! Everyone! Get down the hall right now! You got to see what Doris did to the bathroom!", Booster said as Giganta grew pale knowing what he was referring.  
"Booster, what are you talking about? Has to go.", John said with a deadpan as Booster continued on.  
"Just get all your asses down here! You'll find out soon enough!", Booster begged as Wally shook his head at the blonde's antics. The speedster comforted Giganta feeling horrified as the group tried to assure her.  
"Don't worry. If Boost tries anything stupid, we'll clobber him! Venom style!",, Hunter said pumping his fist in the air as John shook his head at his friend.  
"You watch too much of the Venom movie.", the Lantern said as the air rider recited a funny line.

"If we catch Booster anywhere in the city, we'll eat off his arms, we'll eat off his legs and his head. Do you understand? Yes, rolling like a turd in the wi— OWWW! Fuck was that for?!", Hunter groaned rubbing his head where Batman threw anearby bag of yellow pages. The dark knight whistled as the group went out of the lounge. John and Wally smirked at the air rider as he grumbled at the two.  
"Don't even think about saying it."

=====At The Private Bathroom====

The group and other Leaguers nearby spotted the horrors of the bathroom before them. Giganta's shit blew up onto the walls and mirrors as others were gagging.  
"Holy fuck! There's a bunch of shit in the bathroom! What the fuck did Doris do?!", Hawkgirl said in shock as Giganta blushed in embarrassment.

"Geez! And they say Lobo was the one good at blowing bathrooms up.", Green Arrow said only to get elbowed in the ribs by Black Canary.

"There's fraaggin' ass truffles everywhere! Babe, what did you eat?!", Lobo yelled as a random bag of yellow pages hits him in the face courtesy of John Stewart with his Power Ring. Many of the Leaguers murmured but Superman stopped the gawking as he wanted them to move along seeing Wally and Doris uncomfortable.  
"All right. Move along. That's enough of gawking at the bathroom!", Superman barked as the group dispersed but Booster teased the giantess only for Wally to throw him out. Booster scoffed thinking it was a Joke but Giganta stomps over and dunks him in the trashcan with his Legs kicking to get out.

"I need to rest,Wally. Can you help me over to the room?", Doris said as Wally nodded as the couple went over to their room.

=====At Giganta and Flash's room=======

Giganta was laying on her and Wally's bed resting recovering from another episode from her stomach but a knock or rather a beat on the door startled the couple. Giganta groaned turning grouchy looking at the door.  
"What the fuck?! Booster, if you think you can just beat on our door like a jerk—"

"What the frag?! I'm not that pretty boy with his Robotboy! The Main Man needs some respect around here!",L Lobo yelled from outside the door as Wally sped to the door to answer it. He had a much calmer look than Giganta.  
"Lobo, what are you doing here?", Wally asked as Lobo scoffs pushing the speedster to the side. Giganta narrowed her eyes in annoyance as the bounty hunter had a smirk.  
"What do you want, Lobo? Can't you see that my ass is in a lot of pain here?", the giantess groaned as Lobo grinned with Wally facepalming.  
"Dude, are you asking to get mauled?", Wally said as Lobo ignored him.  
"I can't see it but I can smell it. Just fragging with ya, Redzilla. Old Big Blue gave me orders to give you this juice to help you stop shitting.", Lobo said handing the giant her needed juice. Giganta sighed with relief taking the juice drinking it in One gulp.

"Phew. Thanks. Maybe my ass feels a lot better now.", Giganta said with a smirk as Lobo shrugged.  
"Yeah. No biggie. It's Big Blue, The Flying Rat and that big Amazon you gotta thank. If you excuse me, I'm gonna steal old Air Boy's chips stash and Green Man's cookies again.", Lobo said as Wally and Doris groaned.

"Are you trying to ask for a death wish? Hunter and Jonn would tear you up real good, dude.", Wally said as Lobo smirks leaving the two alone but not before making a remark to make Giganta angry and Wally gag.

"It's a shame I had to give you that juice. While you two frag, you can use that giant's stool for a Hot Carl or Dirty Sanchez! BAHAHAHA! OWWWW! The frag was that for?!" , Lobo said as Giganta threw a big shoe in his face. As soon as Lobo left, Wally looked at his girl with a curious look.  
"Don't even think about it.", Giganta warned as Wally sheepishly grinned ditching the idea Lobo said earlier.

===Moments Later======

Lobo walked down the hall searching for Hunter but ran into Superman instead. The Zarnian smirked as the Kryptonian checked to make sure he did it right.

"Lobo, did you give Giganta the juice like we told you?", Superman asked hoping that it was the case. However, the answer wasn't the one Superman hoped for when Hunter with an angry face held the juice in his hands. Superman narrowed his eyes along with Batman and Wonder Woman.

"I thought you'd gave Giganta the juice like we told you! Why does Hunter have the juice in his hand?!", Superman said narrowing his eyes.  
"I gave Redzilla the prune juice just like you told me to.", Lobo said with a grin with Superman's eyes bugged out while Batman glared daggers. Hunter sighed in frustration but Diana's anger was the worst of the group as she grabbed Lobo by the collar.  
"You did WHAT?! What the fucking Hades were you thinking?! We said grape juice! You made the situation worse!", Diana snarled wanting to slam Lobo through the floor but Batman had to pull his girlfriend off despite wanting to watch the Zarnian get his just desserts. A red blur ran to the group revealing to be an angry Flash.  
"Lobo, you asshole! You gave Doris prune juice! She's about to explode!", Wally said as the group ran quickly to the room.  
====With Giganta====

Giganta's stomach rumbled aggressively as she felt discomfort. She groaned in pain as she remembered who gave her the juice.

"What kind of juice did Lobo give me? Oh shit! That's not grape! That's prune juice!", Giganta yelled in alarmed but before the group came in to check, this happens.

BOOOOOOOOM!

====Outside======

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

======In Giganta and Flash's Room===

The Leaguers saw a Giganta shaped hole in the ceiling spotting her blasting off like Team Rocket. Hunter narrowed his eyes in frustration as other Leaguers like John Stewart, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, Shazam, Static, Power Girl and many others spotted the hole in the ceiling.  
"Way to go, doofus! Now Doris is flying out of her room because of you!", Hunter said as Lobo scoffed.  
"Oh shut up, Air Runt! We'll track Speed Geek's girl and bring her back.", Lobo said but Wally sped over to get in Lobo's grill.

"This is your fault! You should've gave her the grape juice! Now we don't know where she is!", Wally said grabbing Lobo's collar but Superman pulled Flash off of him.  
"wally, I understand you're upset but beating up Lobo's not going to help get Doris back here.", Superman said but Wally frustrated didn't know what to do. Diana was being held back by Bruce and John while Jonn thought of something. In fact, the Martian felt disgusted of the idea but it had to be done.  
"Oerhaos Lobo can make up for his carelessness since he has a super sense to smell bounties from across the galaxies.", Jonn said but Wally raised an eyebrow under his mask.  
"That's cool and all, Jonn but what trace to start Lobo off with— What are you doing, Lobo?", Wally said in disgust as Lobo sniffed the burnt mark of the bedsheets where Giganta unleashed a n Atomic Fart. Huntress and Black Canary looked in disgust, Shazam thought it was cool along with Plastic Man, Question's just being Question as always, GL and Green Arrow raised their eyebrows until Hunter assured the group.

"In order to find the trail, he needs a signature scent but at least that's out the way. What next?", Hunter said as Zatanna voiced her opinion.

"He's right. Some of us need to go out there and find Giganta. Since Lobo was the cause of this, he needs to go.", Zatanna said as Lobo scoffed.  
"You better be glad y'all need the Main Man!", Lobo said but Batman chimed in with the smirked.

"Of course we need you. But we're coming with you to make sure you get it right this ti,e.", Batman smugly said as Lobo scoffed.  
"That means Bruce, Diana, John and of course—"

"Don't forget about me, Supes! I'm coming too!", Wally said as Superman chuckled and so did John and Hunter.  
"Well since Lobo destroyed my airboard and the other is calibrating, now what am I gonna do?", Hunter said as Power Girl scooped the blue air rider up and carried him through the Giganta shaped hole. The others looked at each other as the selected Leaguers headed Out after Power Girl and Sonic Hurricane.

======Somewhere In Metropolis======

Harley Quinn on her motorcycle wearing a biker outfit with her pet hyenas Bud and Lou in the backseat searches for a parking spot. She looked around for one as she smirks.

"Bingo! I found one! Sure is good to get away from Mista J! That two-timin' Pete! How dare he?! I 'm free for a change! Isn't that right, my babies?", Harley said to her hyenas as they happily yelped and laughed. The three parked the bike but they spot something red and yellow.  
"Holey Moley! Is that? She's going to crash into the pavement!", Harley yelled as the trio went towards the giantess Giganta. Giganta then fell onto the pavement but didn't die due to durability. The jester and the hyenas were relieved she didn't splatter as Giganta tried to get up.  
"Damn you, Lobo!", Giganta grunted as she tried to get up from the comical crater she made. Harley casually walks up to the giant to lend a hand.

"Hey, Ginja! Are ya okay? Ya look like ya need a hand!", Harley said as she helped Giganta to her feet. Giganta regained her vision and saw the jester and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks but may I ask who are you?", Giganta asked as Harley laughed as the giantess grew confused.  
"You're welcome, Ginja! And my name's Harley. Harley Quinn! And these are my babies.", Harley smiled pointing to the hyenas beside her.  
"The hyenas are your babies?! They look cute. Oh, the name's Giganta but you can call me Doris.", the giantess said as Harley frantically shook her hand.  
"Good to meet ya, Doris! But let's head inside the diner for some grub! I'm starvin'!", Harley said Offering Giganta lunch but maybe the food Giganta needed would take her mind off of Lobo's stupidity. The ginger smiled and accepted the offer.

"Sure. I accept the offer but don't you think the hyenas need to be leashed first?", the ginger said as Harley sheepishly rubbed her blonde head after putting her helmet on the bike.

"Oh silly me! I do need to leash them. We'll do that first then grub!", Harley said with a beam as the jester found a place to leash her hyenas. Afterwards, Harley and Giganta head inside the diner.

======Inside The Diner======

After the girls ordered their food being burgers and fries for each of them. The jester asked Giganta about herself.  
"So, Doris. I'm curious. How did you fly all the way here?", Harley asked but Doris shook her head.

"Trust me you don't want to Know but it involved a blockhead sending me flying.", Doris said thinking about Lobo's stupidity with the prune juice.  
"Yeah it's Probably the best. Say let me tell ya about myself. I used to be in the life of crime with Mista J. But many heard of him as the Joker.", Harley said as Giganta heard about the Clown Prince of Crime from Batman himself and other Leaguers that had to deal with him. Giganta nodded in curiosity.

"I used to be in a life of crime myself. And I heard of The Joker from newspapers and other baddies I used to pal around with.", Doris said as Harley grew interested while eating her burger.

"Really? Who did you do it with?", Harley asked wanting to Know as Doris decided to tell her.  
"Well, I used to be a part of the Secret Society led by Gorilla Grodd. Butt you may not believe me if I told you the next part.", Giganta said with a smirk as Harley raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatcha mean. Surprise me. I'm all in.", the jester beamed as Giganta smirked.  
"Are you sure? This would shock you.", Giganta SAID AS Harley nodded. The giantess pulled out her photo of her as a gorilla and other Pics of her in Gorilla City before she turned into the beautiful woman but the former form in the pic had feminine features and the same blue eyes.

"That's you?", Harley said shocked as Giganta nodded.  
"Yep. I was born a gorilla inn Gorilla City ruled by Grodd himself. Unlike the male gorillas, I prefer to be clean . Just because I was a gorilla, doesn't mean I have to smell like One.", Doris said as Harley laughed hysterically.  
"That cracks me up! Yeppers! Tell me more!", Harley said as Giganta explained how Grodd performed an experiment that changed her from gorilla to human. Harley smiled with wonder hearing about her story.  
"Interesting. So you don't have any gorilla tendencies when you're in human form? Like say butt scratchin' or throwing barrels. Or beating your chest?", Harley said as Giganta shook her head.  
"Ewww. No butt scratching. But I do lift things and throw them in the city. As for barrels, no thanks. A friend thought I did that after he played Donkey Kong.", Giganta said referring to Hunter since he loves Nintendo when he's not doing hero duties.

"I guess. But you know. I heard of a guy that resembles a crocodile going by the name of Killer Croc. He has beef with Batsy sometimes. He even works with me and Mista J back in the day.", Harley said as she talked about her villainous lifestyle with Croc and Joker. Even Clayface was involved.  
"Wow. That sucked for Killer Croc. He didn't have a good childhood but I can't remember much of my childhood though. But that was crazy how Mr. Bat went toe-to-toe with you and other guys. In fact, Clayface used to be a part of the Secret Society as we used to have beef with the Justice League.", Giganta said as Harley grew curious.  
"Clayface? I nevva knew. I saw the Justice League whup us time and time again and before such a group existed, it was just Batsy and his bird kid that we had to worry about. Yeah those were the good Ol' days until Mista J mistreated me for nothin' after all I did for him!", Harley said angrily but sheepishly looked at Gigaanta but the giantess empathically connected with the jjester as she ate her food.

"I understand where you're coming from. I thought Grodd would be my mate as we rule the world as the Secret Society. In fact, I used to date him but the day I went to jail struck a nerve with me.", Giganta said as Harley wanted to know.  
"What did he do?", Harley asked as Giganta explained.  
"Well when Grodd and that bald doofus Superman beefs with worked together with his faction the Legion of Doom and ours, we helped them fight the League countless of times but it was after the failed plan to get the Viking Prince did things went sour. I was stuck in jail and I found out by the medical doctors did I have a device planted in my brain so Grodd can fry it. When I escaped from Prison, that son of a bitch was there when he aand Lex got into a brawl and he and their teammates fought for control. Let's just say that I taught him a lesson by squeezing the hell out of him.", Giganta said as Harley nodded.

"You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I stood up to Mista J before Ace turned him to a zombified mess.", Harley told Giganta as the jester explained the girl of the Royal Flush Gang.

A/N: In this sory, I will not have Ace die like she did In the cartoons. That's sad of her backstory. I will do something different for her.

"That's terrible of them to do to a Little girl. I hope she's doing okay.", Giganta said in worry as Harley nodded.  
"I'm not sure but hopefully sge's okay. Anyway, since Joker's no where to be found, I decided to think about my choices and after some thought did I try and turn my life around by traveling on my bike with my babies outside. Ya know, I haven't found a guy yet but maybe I will one of these days. Say how about you?", Harley wondered as Giganta explained the situation where she helped the League fight off the Parademons and Darkseidd specifically with Flash and Green Lantern. She explained how much of a crush she had On the speedster as Harley's eyesbugged out.  
"You're dating The Flash? Whoa! I remember when he disarmed the bombs Mista J laid around the city. That guy's fast! Is he good in bed?", Harley said as Giganta smirked.  
"Yep. My Speedy Gonzalez is a wild one in the sack. And romantic too.", Giganta said dreamily as Harley nodded. The jester thought about one day she'll find a guy she'll like.  
"I'm glad he's treatin' ya right, Ginja. You gotta help me score a guy around these parts.", Harley said as both girls laughed. Suddenly, they heard arguing as ddoors opened up revealing to be Lobo and Hunter.  
"You asshole! You nearly ran me over with that fucking bike!"  
"You shhould've got outta the way, geek! What the frag is hard about that?"

"You assmuncher!"

"Frag you!"  
Fuck you too!"

Lobo and Hunter's argument can be heard by the patrons and the girls as Harley spotted the two guys. Giganta frowned at the two men arguing.

"Who are these guys? They're sure rowdy aren't they? Say isn't that the air ridin' kid Sonic Hurricane?", Harley gasped as Giganta nodded.

"Yes. The one in the blue uniform with a hurricane symbol is him and that big oaf arguing with him is Lobo. I thinkthey're looking for me. And no I'm not in trouble. I'm actually a member of the League.", Giganta said as Harley grew shocked.  
"Really?! You're part of the League?", Harley said as Giganta nodded. Soon, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Power Girl and Flash came in the diner as the crowd grew starstruck. Harley gasped spotting the Batman entering the building.  
"Holy smokes! Natsy's here!"k, Harley said as Giganta assured her.  
"Don't worry, Harley. They're just making sure I was okay after I've flew over here.", Giganta said as Flash sped over to the girls. He spotted Harley with Giganta and smiled.  
"Hey, Harley. I see you're keeping my babe company.", Flash said as Giganta glomps the speedster. Harley squealed with delight as Diana came over to check on the situation.  
"Doris, thank the gods you're all right. And Harley, are you up to something?", Diana said eyeing Harley as the jester shook her head. Giganta lets go of Wally and defends her new friend.  
"Not really. Harley found me when I crash landed in the parking lot from the incident Lobo made.", Giganta said as Diana decided to accept the answer. Wally posed in front of the girls thinking he's a stud but John Stewart (GL) warned the group.  
"I hate to interrupt but we need to get going. Those two numbskulls over there are cursing and causing a scene.", John said as he pointed at Lobo and Hurricane yelling and cursing as the kids at tables giggled atLobo using sentence enhancers as much as Hurricane. Power Girl and Superman tried pulling the men apart . Harley laughed herself silly as Giganta and Diana facepalmed while GL sighed. Wally grinned seeing his babe okay and his bros making a fool of themselves.

"Say, Doris. Would your pals allow me in their place?", Harley said as Wally shook his head.  
"I don't think they'll do that but you can come over to my apartment. We can hang out sometime.", Doris said as Wally nodded in agreement. Harley smiled as she thanked Doris for hanging out.  
"wI appreciate it, Doris. I'll make sure to stop on by. Hopefully my hyenas can come over too.", Harley said as GIganta giggled. Soon, the jester paid for her and Doris's meal as the League pulled Lobo and Hurricane out the diner much to some of the men's disappointment. Giganta and Flash embraced each other as the League gets ready to leave. However, Batman walks over to Harley but not to send herr to Arkham.  
"Thanks for keeping Doris safe. You may be turning over a new leaf. But keep in mind that we'll be watching you.", Batman said firmly as Harley beamed.  
"You got it, Batsy! Besides, I ain't about that criminal life anymore. I'm travelin' the Old Town Road and ride til I can't no more.", Harley said as she bid Batman goodbye before heading out to get Bud and Lou. Batman glanced at Harley before heading to his teammates as the group teleported to the Tower.

======Back To The Tower======

Annd so, the Leaguers headed back with Giganta back safe and sound as Wally embracdedd his woman. The others glanced at Lobo who had a shit eating grin.

"That's right! The Main Man brought your woman safe and sound! Hell yeah!", Lobo bragged but Hunter glared.  
"You mean all of us, shitwad! For the record, you caused Doris to fly out the tower in the first place!", Hunter said as the others nodded in agreement.  
"You better be lucky that Zatanna was able to patch up the hole in the wall, Lobo. But you got consequences for what you did.", Superman said as Lobo scoffed. However, Giganta beats Superman to the punch by beating the snot out of Lobo. Batman walks over to Zatanna and thanks her.  
"I appreciate you fixing Wally and Doris's ceiling.", Batman said as the magician nodded,.

"It's no problem at all. The bathroom was a breeze to restore. We don't anyone getting sick because of what happened. Should we stop Doris from beating up Lobo? Oh no, Diana too?", Zatanna said as she spots Diana and Doris beating up on Lobo.

"No. Let him learn his Lesson. He got himself into this mess.", Batman said as the Leaguers beat up the bounty hunter or rather two Pissed off Leaguers.

=====On The Road=====

Harley and her hyenas hit the road as she thought about her new friend Giganta. Harley held a picture of Joker and herself in her dashboard. The jester smirked as she rode down the road of Metropolis. She then thought about her new life away from crime and villainy.

"Ya know, Ginja's not so bad, boys. She's just like me. A former villainess turnin' her life around for the betta. I have no regrets bein' a decent gal. I ought to thank Mista J for that part. At least that motivated me to move on with my life. Some time, let's visit Ginja again. Saiyonara, Mista J!", Harley said throwing the picture in the woods as she laughed along with her hyenas as the radio played Line In The Sand by Motorhead.

AN: And that's chappy 7, folks. This chapter had so much toilet references and as I said above, you've been warned of that. It's a breeze introducing Harley Quinn into the story meeting Giganta at the diner becoming friends as former villains turning to the good side. Like I said in the chappy, Ace will appear in the fic but won't die. For the record, this chappy is inspited by a YouTube video called Sonic's Chili Dog Problem made by AnakaThe Hedgehog. Made with Sonic Advance sprites. I suggest y'all search for it on YT to get a feel of the story. Anyway, LilMancub out and I'll see yall in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8: Party Crashers

Hey, guys. It's been a good while for this fic to be updated. I've been working On my other one being Adventures of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls. Feel free to check that Out. Anyway, Justice League belongs to DC not me. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 8: Party Crashers====

One day at the Watchtower, Flash gathered his buddies Lobo, Hunter and Shazam for a prank on the girls since they were hogging up the multipurpose room for a girls Only gathering thanks to Stargirl and Power Girl's idea. Wally sighed in disbelief at the fact that Doris and Diana kicked them out for that occasion as the boys were planning on using that for a monster movie night due to Wally and Hunter orchestrating the idea.  
"This stinks! Doris and Wondy had to throw us out literally just because we said we would use the room for a monster movie night!", Wally groaned as Shazam agreed.

"Yeah. I was looking forward to Gojira vs. Mecha Gojira. This calls for a payback for what the girls did to cheat us!", the wiz hero said as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. Karen and Courtney started the mess knowing all good and well that us guys had dibs on that room first. No matter. We'll prank on them to get the room back.", the air hero said as Lobo smirked.  
"Hell yeah, bub! Let's do it!", the Zarnian said as Wally nodded.

"Yeh. We'll show those babes what for. C'mon, men! Let's go!"  
"Oh no you don't! You devils better not do what I think you're doing to crash the ladies' party.", Batman said with a glare as Flash groaned.  
"Oh come on, Bats. Those babes know we got dibs on that room. We got to crash the party. Diana's gonna be there. Don't you wish to listen in on her?", Flash tried to bee slick but the dark knight frowned and shook his head.  
"Wally, you four better not try to crash the Ladies' party tonight otherwise I won't be the one punishing you.", Batman warned giving a hint to who is going to get the devils if they try and crash the party. Wally smirked as he and his crew didn't care.

"We're not afraid of any chick trying to Kick our butts! We will take our room back!", Wally said On behalf of his pranking devils. Batman smiled evilly as he left the guys to their own devices.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you. Have it your way.", the dark knight said as he left the boys alone walking past Superman as the Kryptonian looked at the four troublemakers.

"They'll soon regret this.", the Man of Steel said shaking his head as the guys plotted their moves.

====Multipurpose Room=====

The ladies in the room were present in the multipurpose room with the big screen pulled down and the Blu-Ray projector turned on for their movies as food were lined up on the long tables for snacking. Doris squealed at the desserts as Diana took notice of that.  
"Doris, remember what happened the last time you overdid it with the desserts?"  
"Ugh. Do you even have to remind me of that? You love to eat a lot of desserts yourself.", the giantess groaned at the Amazon's chastising as Hawkgirl snickered laying on a beanbag. The Amazon shrugged it off and Observed the other girls present being Zatanna, Vixen, Supergirl, Power Girl, Stargirl, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Lois lane and Black Canary. Some were getting some snacks while others laid On their beanbags to chill. Doris felt bad for kicking Wally and the boys out as she griped about It to Diana.  
"Di, did we really have to kick Wally and the guys out for this party? They were stoked about monster movie night.", the giantess whined as Diana nodded.

"Yes. Courtney and Karen had dibs on the room first before Wally and Hunter did. It's fair that way. And hopefully they'll find somewhere else to watch their movies and goof off.", Diana said as she was unaware that Flash and Hunter were in the big vents listening in on the girls.  
"Look at 'em, Wally. They got the nerve to throw us out.", Hunter said as Wally nodded.  
Yeah. How dare they take our mancave? We'll show them. Those vents have a good enough gap to drop this remote control rat in the room when the time is right.", Wally chuckled as he pulled out a robot rat while Hunter held the controller for the device to scare the girls.

"Yeah. They won't know what hit 'em.", he said as Wally phoned in Lobo and Billy.  
"Scarlet Speedster to Main Man! Do you read?", the speedster said as Lobo phoned in on his end as he and Shazam were near the entrance wearing cloaking devices.  
"Yeah. Hearin' ya loud and clear. What's up?", Lobo whispered as Flash continued.

Are your cloaking devices enabled?", Flash said as Lobo grinned.

"Hell yeah. We're invisible. Ready to pass through.", Lobo said as Hunter told Wally one important details.  
"Did they charge them up before the party started? If the battery dies, then they'll be visible again.", Hunter said as Wally gasped at the thought.  
"Billy, you did charge the cloaking devices did you?", Wally asked as Billy and Lobo glanced at each other for a second.

"Yeah. We did it. We're all set to go, man. We're goin' in.", Billy said unaware to both of the devils that the charge was at 66%.

"Good. Let's go.", Wally said as the four boys try to crash the party.

And so the lady Leaguers and Lois were doing some girl talk as Lobo and Shazam invisible listened in on the girls' conversations. Power Girl smiled at all the Ladies that made it to the girls Only gathering as she spoke to them.

"Thanks, girls. We finally got this room to ourselves.", the blonde said as Zatanna nodded.

"Yeah. It's too bad Helena couldn't make it. She would've enjoyed this party you've set up.", Zatanna said as Dinah nodded.

"Yeah. Helena's out on a date with Vic. I'm sure she won't get too mad at us for having a gathering without her.", Black Canary said as Hawkgirl voiced her opinion.  
"Well at Least there are no crimefighting today because yesterday was hectic. With Livewire and Atomic Skull terrorizing the city with the help of Kid Cabra and Hammerhead, we needed Superman and Captain Hurricane to take them down.", Hawkgirl said as the girls agreed. Stargirl beamed along with Supergirl as they had an Idea.  
That reminds me. Let's talk about our significant others and other girly stuff.", Stargirl said as Hawkgirl gagged at the idea.  
"Yuck. I prefer we talk about our time running wild and having fun doing it.", she said as Vixen rolled her eyes.

"If you mean running wild, it's you fighting in a bar almost getting arrested in the process.", Vixen reminded as Hawkgirl frowned.

"KEH! SO? I had to beat the shit out the security for stopping a good fight. Doris, you should've seen it. Both girls in the bar were tearing each other to pieces. It was Incredible!", Hawkgirl gushed about the bar brawl as Doris frowned.  
"No and I wouldn't wish to see anyone in the hospital from a stupid brawl. That's something Lobo would like.", Doris said as Hawkgirl teased the ginger giant.  
"Oh don't be such a girl, Doris. You gotta have some fun by living a little.", the Thanagarian encouraged as Diana rolled her eyes at her winged friend.  
"Yeah and we nearly got arrested along with you for beating up the security. And you got an earful from Bruce and Clark for that. Even John wasn't happy about that.", the Amazon said as the girls agreed in a murmur as the four pranksters were bored.

"Damn it, man! Girls love to blabber about stuff to put you to sleep.", Shazam said as Lobo whispered back to him.  
"Yeah. All females do that which is in their nature. Hell, your crush with the star getup does it too.", Lobo teased as Billy silently gasped.

"No. I do not feel Courtney that way. She's my friend.", Billy said blushing as Lobo grinned.

"Don't deny it, bub. The Look on your face says it all. You do like her. Pretty soon you'll be walkin' on air and get all sappy on her.", the Zarnian said as Hunter on the other end beeped in on the headset.  
"Lobo! Billy! Pay attention! Go over to the snack area and steal some of the snacks to spook them.", Hunter said as wally grinned.

"Oh I get it. They'll think it's a ghost in the room. Good one, dude.", Wally said as Hunter grinned. Lobo and Billy snuck over to the snack area and stole some hors durves. Soon crunching can be heard as Dinah frowned at Hawkgirl.

"Shay, why are you crunching your chips so loudly? That's rude.", Dinah chastised as Shayera raised an eyebrow.  
"All my chips were gone. I haven't even went up to get some more."

"Okay. Then who's doing that then? Barda, was It you?", Dinah said after Hawkgirl defended herself. Barda shook her head as she huffed.  
"KEH! I don't crunch that loud. You must be hearing things, Dinah.", Barda said as more loud crunching and belching can be heard,. Diana and Doris spotted their food at the tables were being taken. The giantess gasped in fear as Diana frowned.

"Someone's really stealing our party food! It's a ghost!", Doris said whimpering as Diana shook her head.

"Doris, don't be silly. Ghosts do not eat. Somebody in the Watchtower thought it was a good idea to act like one with invisibility powers. Okay, whoever you are! Show yourself!", Diana yelled but no response was heard. Doris gulped as she was unaware of Billy with an airhorn crept behind her and blared it spooking her causing the giantess to jump into Diana's arms Scooby-Doo style and whimpered at the floating airhorn or rather Billy slowly moving It up and down as the girls were startled.  
"What the fuck?! Who the hell had an airhorn blown in here?!", Shayera said as Doris shook in fright unaware that the four pranking devils were present giving them a hard time.  
"I told you it was a ghost! I want my Wally!", Doris whined as Diana deadpanned at the giantess acting like a scaredy-cat. Lois saw the airhorn zip away or rather thrown against the wall as Fire and Ice had suspicious looks on their faces as the airhorn dropped.  
"Hey, Scooby. You can get off Shaggy now.", Power Girl said to Doris as the giantess was dropped by Diana falling on her butt with a yelp. Wally stifled a snicker as Hunter shook his head at the speedster.

"Dude. Hold off on the laughter. You don't want us killed do you?", Hunter hissed as Wally scoffs.  
"Oh come on, Hunter. We're in a vent. There's no way they can get us up here.", Wally smirked as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Oh sure. You forgot that there are two Kryptonian chicks with X-Ray vision and super hearing right? Not to mention your girlfriend growing in size capable of ripping the vent cover off it's' hinges and grab us from up here.", Hunter said as Wally paled at the thought as he grinned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we have superbabes capable of putting us through the dirt if they wanted to.", Wally said as Hunter deadpanned.  
Back down with the girls, the ladies took their minds off the incident with the airhorn as Supergirl smiled. Who wants to reveal their juicy stories?", the blonde said as Doris, Beatrice, Tora, Zatanna, Dinah, Mari and Courtney were onboard as the others shrugged knowing the yeses outnumbered the nos. Billy and Lobo hid under the snack table carefully as Wally and Hunter were curious. Doris squealed with Courtney and Kara as the others looked at the three girls like they're weird.  
"Oh goody! I like juicy stories. Let's hear some!", Courtney said as the three girls squealed in delight as Barda covered her ears.

"I need some earplugs."  
"I need a barfbag.", Shayera said after Barda as Vixen cleared her throat.  
"Before you three dolphins rip our eardrums out, let's move on to some Juicy stuff.", Vixen said as Diana nodded.  
"I agree. Who wishes to start first about their significant other?", the Amazon said as Power Girl opted to go first.  
"Where to begin about Hunter? I remember a fetish he loves and it's hair and feet.", Karen sighed at the fetish Hunter has as the girls were interested to know.

"Hunter has a hair fetish? That's interesting.", Diana said smirking as Wally in the vents snickered at Hunter who shrugged.  
"You have a hair fetish? That's new. I heard of your feet fetish but never hair.", the speedster said as Hunter smirked.

"You never ask. I enjoy women's hair especially Karen's. So soft.", he gushed as Wally nodded.

"Yeah. But I like to smell and rub my girl's boobs.", Wally said as Hunter grew curious but the guys listened In.

"Yep. He loves to smell and rub my hair not to mention my feet as well. I thought it was weird about the hair but I got used to it. And he's kind of a biter as well.", Karen said as the girls gasped about Hunter biting except for Vixen for she was familiar about that sort of thing.

"The hell? He bites too? We know you're a Kryptonian that can take a biting and all but Hunter's naughty.", Dinah said as Karen smirked.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt but it feels good.", Karen said moaning thinking about the biting as Wally snickered at Hunter.  
"Dude. Are you tasting her or just mark-"

"No on the type Of marking you're referring but biting, I certainly do especially on her ass.", Hunter said with a smirk as Lobo and Shazam under the table were curious.  
"You're getting your first taste of what chicks do, kid.", Lobo said to Shazam as the wiz hero nodded.

"Yeah. And the best part is that the girls don't know we're here.", Shazam said as the boys continued listening in.  
"Wally's quite a tomcat in the sack.", Doris said as the girls were interested.

"It's mutual as Clark's a tiger in bed.", Lois said as all the ladies in the room agreed with their significant Others in the case of Dinah, Diana, Barda and Zatanna as the Other girls don't have theirs yet or in Shayera and Mari's situation with Green Lantern, fight over him in comic fashion. In fact, the latter two were about to start their catfight.

"John's mine, Shay! So buzz off!", Mari said with an anime vein as Shayera smirked.  
"I was his first! So you buzz off!"  
"Make me!"

"Bite me!", the two girls formed a dustcloud wrestling as Diana and Doris yelled for the two to stop.

"Hey! Stop that fighting! This Is unnecessary!", Doris yelled as Diana frowned.  
"Will you cut that Out?!", Diana yelled at the brawlers as the other girls tried to stop the catfight. The four boys yelled and whooped as Kara and Karen used their super hearing to notice it. They soon yelled out something.

"QUIET!", the two Kryptonians said in unison as Zatanna used her wand to create a barrier separating Mari and Shayera. Barda frowned at the ladies stopping the fight.  
"Oh come On. It was fun seeing those two duke it out. Reminds me when I watch pro wrestling on Monday nights. So what gives?", Big Barda wondered as Lois chimed In.  
"Kara and Karen heard some masculine voices while those two over there brawled for no reason.", Lois said pointing to Shayera and Mari who frowned.  
"Hey!", the two chorused as Diana and Doris grew suspicious.  
"That's impossible. No men were in here the whole time. Are you sure it's coming from outside?", Doris said as Diana shook her head.  
"It sounded like it came from in here but whoever it is better come out and show himself right now.", Diana said with a glare but Tora had a hunch.  
"You don't think Wally and his cohorts are up to something, ja?, she said as Barda snorted.  
"Don't be silly, Ice Princess. Doris's Flashy and his buddies are probably terrorizing Bruce again.", Barda smirked as Zatanna shook her head.  
"I hope not. I had to pull Bruce away from those idiots all because Wally thought it was a good idea to use Bruce's Xerox machine to copy his and his accomplices' butts on their and Posted them all Over the monitor room.", Zatanna said remembering that Flash, Lobo, Hunter, Shazam and Booster were the ones Xeroxing their butts on the machine. Shayera snickered at Wally's idea as Beatrice and Mari chastise her.

"Shay, that's not even funny. I nearly threw up looking at Lobo's hairy ass on the flyers.", Mari frowned.  
"And it's gross posting something like that on the walls. Estupido idiotas!", Beatrice said as Doris nodded.  
"Yes but let's ignore this silly matter and watch something On the Blu-Ray projector.", Doris suggested trying to change the subject as Courtney grinned.

"Great idea! Thankfully we have Plenty to choose from. How about Old Yeller?", she said but Mari and Shayera glanced at Courtney with a smirk.  
"We've seen the film plenty of times. It's John's favorite movie ever.", Mari said as Shayera agreed. Diana pulled Out different Blu-Rays as Doris squealed causing the Amazon to fall Peanuts style on the floor.

"AAAUG!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Next time, Doris. Squeal further away from me. Okay?", Diana said rubbing her ears as Doris giggled.  
"Sure thing, DI. Anyway, how about a romcom?"

"Yuck! I want some action flicks! Not into the kissy-kissy scenery.", Shayera said as Doris pouted.  
"Oh come on, Shay. Try to mellow a Little with some romance movies like When Harry Met Sally.", Doris said but Shayera shook her head. Lois frowned at Shay as she was onboard with Doris.

"I Like that movie.", Lois said as Doris smiled.  
"That's two for Harry Met Sally.", Doris called as Stargirl pulled out the Friday trilogy as Hunter gasped silently.  
"So that's where my Friday movies were. Thanks, Courtney for finding it."

"How about these movies?", Courtney asked as Mari raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that Hunter's movies? And also, I'm not sure about those.", Mari said as Shay frowned.

"And why not? It's better than Ms. Frou-Frou over there's suggestion of a movie.", Shayera pointed to Doris who huffed at the Thanagarian's remarks. Zatanna pulled out another Blu-ray and spotted a horror flick.  
"How about Halloween or The Grudge?"

"Zee, what the fuck? I'm not watching those!", Dinah said as Doris shivered in fright.

"Me neither.", Doris cried Out as she was about to jump back into Diana's arms but the Amazon stopped her.  
"Don't even think about it, Doris. Anyway, we gotta find some movie we'd like. Hmm.", Diana thought as the Loud burp came from under the table with the girls gasping at Beatrice who was getting something to drink.  
"Sounds like somebody's enjoying themselves right now?", Zatanna said as Beatrice grew confused.  
"Don't look at me. I didn't burp like that. I didn't even finish what I was picking.", the Brazilian said unaware that Lobo burped under there.  
"Yuck! Mouth fart!", Shazam said as Lobo smirked.

"Relax, Junior. My burps aren't as bad as my gas. Be thankful of that.", Lobo said as a little beep sounded as Billy grew alert.

"Hey, Lobo. DO you hear that?"

"Hear what? If you mean those cackling hens in here squawking then yeah!"  
"No. It's a beeping noise. Are you sure we'd charged the cloaking devices after we took them from Mr. Terrific's lab?", Shazam said as Lobo huffed.  
"Of course we charged them, geek. Now let's wait for an opportunity to strike.", Lobo said unaware that both devices beeped signaling low battery at 15%.

====Outside the room====

"Who could've taken my cloaking devices? It couldn't have just walked out of the lab.", Mr. Terrific said in worry as Superman, Batman and Green Lantern were Listening In.  
"Hmm. Let's see the camera footage and figure out who took them? It may give us a clue on who did it.", Superman said as Batman nodded.

"Great idea, Clark. Whoever did this must be using them for the wrong reasons. I'll pull up the footage from hours earlier.", Batman said as Mr. Terrific nodded.

"Great idea. Let's see who had the gall to take my cloaking devices.", the scientist said as Batman pulled up the footage on file and glared seeing the four devils being Wally, Lobo, Billy and Hunter going in and taking the cloaking devices and some Of Hunter's robot rats.  
"We'll show those chicks what happens when they refuse to give up our mancave.", Lobo said loudly in the footage as Hunter also in there elbowed the Zarnian.  
"Shut the Hell up, idiot! Do you want the Lady Leaguers to hear you?", Hunter said as Wally handed the box of robotic rats.

"Yo, hunts. I got your robo rats in a box. They'll spook the crap out Of the ladies. And the mancave will be ours!"", Wally said as Hunter smirked.  
"You said It, bro. Billy and Lobo, make sure you charge those cloaking devices real good otherwise those girls will kill us for sure.", Hunter said as Billy grinned.

"You got It, dude. Say, why are you guys opted for the vents?", Shazam said but Wally and Hunter shushed him.

"Ix-nay on the ent-vay!", they hissed as Shazam sheepishly grinned. Superman and Batman frowned at Wally for dragging Billy again into his pranking adventures. John frowned at Flash and Terrific just sighed at the devils in the footage.

"I should've known those four took my cloaking devices to crash an all girls party. Those guys are asking for a death wish.", Terrific said as GL agreed.

"You're most certainly right, Holt. Those four are asking for trouble. Especially Wally and Hunter for obvious reason.", Green lantern said as Superman nodded.

"From what I've heard from Billy, Wally and Hunter are hanging Out in the vents to do most of their dirty work.", Superman observed as GL agreed.

"If I know any better, Lobo and Billy are using the cloaking devices to sneak into the room. There's got to be a way to find those guys.", Green Lantern said as Batman smirked.  
"You don't have to worry, John. I have a radar of the whole place and judging by heat detection, Wally and Hunter are up there above the multipurpose room. And did I forget to mention that the cloaking devices are battery charged?", Bruce smiled evilly as Clark, John and Holt were worried for the guys' safety.  
"I sense four coffins with their names on them.", Clark worriedly facepalmed as John rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah and their epitaphs would say, "Here lies the Lords OF Pranktown.", the Lantern remarked as Batman led the men Out of the Lab to show them the remote on the radar that can open the vent hinges or suck anything In.

"Wait. So you're going to open the vent hinges and Push Flash and Hurricane onto the floor where the girls are?", Superman asked as Batman nodded.

"Precisely, Clark. And as for Lobo and Billy, their cloaking devices will be In need of charging and they'll be exposed. Hook, line and sinker.", Batman smirked as Holt nodded.

"That'll teach them a lesson in doing something petty like that.", the scientist noted as John grinned.

"And we're not the ones who will punish them neither.", John said as four of the Leaguers try to execute their plan. Suddenly, they heard loud screaming and yelling as Superman pointed Into the direction.

"It's the ladies! C'mon!", the Kryptonian said as he led the others to the chaos.

=====Back with the girls======

"AAAAHH! A rat! Get it off! Get it off!", Courtney, Doris, Kara and Karen chorused as Hunter's robot rats ran in random patterns spooking the ladies interrupting their film. Barda tried stomping on one but It scurried towards Beatrice who screamed as another jumped on her leg climbing on her.

"Oh dios mio! Who released the rats in here?!", Beatrice chorused as she threw one off her but it landed on Tora as the Norwegian screamed at the Brazilian.  
"EEEEE! Bea, now you threw one on me! HELP!", Tora yelled as Doris and Diana tried to stomp on the rats while Shayera whacks the floor with her mace at the robot rats. Lois gasped at the Thanagarian and tried to reason with her.  
"Shay, don't do that. You'll splatter rat guts everywhere like that !", the reporter warned as Shayera kept on whacking the floor.

"Are you nuts? Those rats will do more shit if we sit there and let them!", Shay yelled as Doris screamed.

"EEEE! Get away from me! AAAAAH! I wish Flashy were here to save me!", the giantess squealed in fear as Diana angrily stomped at One rat only to miss as the Amazon growled.

"Damn it! How many are these things are there?!", Diana said as the four pranksters grinned at their dirty work.  
"Dude. This is rich! You're robo-rats are doing real nicely.", Flash said as Hunter grinned.

"And a bunch of superbabes are afraid of wittle wats. Bahahahahahahahaha!", Hunter cackled as Lobo and Shazam grinned to each other as they turned off the lights with some of the girls screaming.

"Now the lights are off! And this time, it Is a GHOST!", Doris yelled as Zatanna shook her head.

"No it's not a ghost. Or Is it?", the magician wondered as the Lights flickered thanks to Shazam as Zatanna readied herself as did Barda as cheesy ghost noises by Lobo and Billy were made. Fire and Ice rolled their eyes at the ghost sounds as they were busy stomping at the rats.  
"Oh great. Whoever the son of a puta is, they're so immature.", Beatrice said as Tora nodded.

"Ja, very much immature.", Tora added in. Diana stomped on one of the rats busting the metal pieces and circuitry open. In fact, all the rats ceased functioning as Wally and Hunter gulped and looked at each other.

"Oh shit!"  
"Dude, the batteries on your remote kicked the bucket!", Wally said as Hunter nodded.

"That's not all. Look.", Hunter pointed through the vents at a very angry Diana and Doris. The two girls examined the other robo rat as the symbol of a storm was on the underbelly.  
"Is that who I think used these hunk of Junk?!", Doris said as Courtney picked up one and looked at one with a lightning bolt. A masculine voice answered for her and the Others.  
"I'm afraid so. You ladies were pranked by a certain group that refused to take this Lying down.", Batman said as Zatanna gasped as did Supergirl. But the others weren't so happy for Diana, Doris, Karen, Courtney and Karen were very angry Or rather pissed.  
"WAALLACE! HUNTER! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!", Doris and Karen yelled in rage as Clark gulped as John sighed.  
"So that's who brought the robot rats in here but how?!", Diana wondered but Batman pointed up to that vent giving the Ladies a clue.  
"Look up there. That's your answer. Those robotic rats are Hunter and Wally's doing.", Bruce noted as Doris frowned.  
"So that means Wally and Hunter are responsible for pranking us! Wally's not getting his nookies tonight.", Doris said with a glare as John, Clark, Holt, Shazam and Lobo snickered.  
"That's half of the pranksters here. You ladies also witnessed two more with cloaking devices doing who Knows what.", Batman said as Barda frowned.

"So that explains the lights flickering and snack stealing. Whoever it is will get a beatdown of their lives.", Barda pounded her palm with her fist to emphasize her point. As she said this, the devices caused Billy and Lobo to flicker in splitseconds but clearly visible as Diana and Doris frowned. Courtney crossed her arms having a hunch that Billy is involved in this.  
"Only one way to find out. The cloaking devices are in need of charging.", Superman said as the others watched.

"Oh shit. Lobo and Billy are turning visible! They're dead for sure!", Hunter whispered as Wally gulped.

"Honey Bunny's not giving me any nookie tonight? Damn it!", Wally groaned as Hunter facepalmed.  
"More Like us getting a coffin than nookies. At least we made Our point across.", Hunter said as Wally nervously watched carefully at Lobo and Billy.

"Lobo, you forgot to charge the devices good? We're dead for sure! And we're going to die at the hands of angry Pissed off superwomen.", Shazam whimpered as Lobo huffed.

"KEH! Like we're afraid of any broads. Superbroads even! What could possibly go wrong?", Lobo said as the cloaking device's batteries gave out turning them visible causing Courtney to get very pissed at Billy.

"Why did you have to say that?", Shazam hissed at Lobo as Doris and Diana stomped over to the two boys.

"Billy, you had to get involved in Wally's shenanigans again. Give us one good reason not to let you watch your cohorts suffer in front Of you?!", Doris yelled as Shazam grinned with the ladies and the male Leaguers not laughing.  
"Now to get Dumb and Dumber's asses down here! Who's with me!", Barda yelled as Karen sighed.  
"Barda, they're probably stuck In the vents. How are we going to get them down?", Karen corrected as Shay pointed to Doris.  
"Jumbo over here can go Godzilla and rip that vent cover Open and get them down.", Shayera suggested but John shook his head.

"And destroy the Watchtower? No thanks!"

"John's right. We have a better idea to get them down. Take it away, Bruce.", Holt said as Batman pointed his remote up to the vent cover and pushes a button causing the vent cover to open up. He then smiled evilly as he told the three Kryptonians to use their X-Ray vision to Locate the devils. Superman, Power Girl and Supergirl spotted Flash and Hunter still there hanging out over the vent.  
"There they are! They're up there!", Superman Pointed up to Flash and Hunter who In turn grinned nervously as Batman smiled evilly. He Pushed the air flow button to fan mode causing the air currents to violently push Flash and Hunter out.

"Dude, do you feel that?", Wally said to Hunter as the air hero nodded.  
"Yeah. We're getting ready to fall to our doom down below! Bats must've upgraded the ventilation system again!", Hunter noted as Flash gulped. As they were near the hole to the room, they chorused in fright.  
"Bats, you fucking bastard! WAAAAAAAAA!", the boys yelled as the very strong air current knocks them out of the vent as the cover closes back.  
"AAAAAAH We're gonna die! We're gonna die! No, we'll throw up and then we'll die!", Wally and Hunter chorused as they fall near the food table as both plummeted through the table in half as a mess of food and other things littered Onto the floor. The group cringed but saw both boys crawling out of the rubble towards Lobo and Shazam.

"Oooh. Owww! That was a rough landing. Damn it, Bats! Why must you do this to us?", Wally whined as Hunter groggily gets up.  
"I think we're still alive, dude. Hey. Where's my lucky ballcap? I hope it's not in the vents!", Hunter wondered as a female's hand gave him the hat as the air hero took the cap.  
"Thank you, Karen. Wait a minute. YIKRS!", Hunter yelped as Karen grabs him by the collar with Superman, GL, Batman and Holt sighing at their fellow male Leaguers getting their just desserts. Doris grew several more inches and stomps over to Wally, Shazam and lobo wanting to teach them a Lesson as the Other girls stomped over to the boys.  
"Whoa, Karen. Take It easy, now. Can't you take a joke?", Hunter gulped.  
"Joke? I oughta show you a joke! All four of you!", Karen said snarling as Doris picks up Wally glaring at the speedster, Courtney grabbing Shazam and Diana with Lobo.  
"Wallace Rudolph West! Give me one good reason not to kick your butt!", Doris said as Wally grinned.

"Come On, Honey Bunny. We were just joking around. Just like Hunter said. You gotta believe us.", Flash said as Doris tightened her grip on the ringleader. Courtney kicked Shazam in the nuts for what he did as the hero wiz yelped In pain.

"Yeow! My balls! Why, Courtney?! Why?!", Shazam said as Courtney growled.

"Shut it, Billy. You and your fellow devils are complete morons! Just for that, we ought to kick your asses right now!", Courtney threatened as Lobo huffed at Diana.

"You think I'm afraid of you, toots! The Main Mann's gonna get our mancave back! And there's nothing you or any of these broads can do about it!", the Zarnian smirked but was slammed to the ground by Diana as she gritted her teeth.  
"Want to bet? Let's go, girls. Time to teach those boys a lesson.", Diana said dangerously as the four boys smiled nervously backing up to Superman and John.  
"C'mon, Supes and GL. Help a bro out! We're gonna die at the hands of superbabes!", Wally begged but John shook his head.  
"Sorry, Flash. I'm stayin' out of this."  
"You four shouldn't have crashed the ladies' party like that. It'll serve you right if we let the ladies handle you four.", Superman said as Batman smirked as Holt sighed.

"I'll be in my lab. Catch you three later. And Wally, good luck.", Holt said to the boys as he left for the lab. Batman ushered Superman and Green Lantern out Of the room as the beatdown commenced. Once the men were Out and the door was shut, the girls grinned evilly as the devils whimpered.  
"Oh hell."

======Outside=====

The tower shook with all the girls beating up on the boys or rather Lobo, Hunter and Wally as Billy got tied up by Courtney. Screaming, yelling and hits can be heard from the other side of the door as Green Arrow walked by the door and shook his head.  
"Man I sure hate to be whoever it is right now getting beat up like that.", the archer said going on his merry way as Huntress and Question returned from their date.  
"Hey, Ollie. Where's Dinah?", Huntress wondered as Ollie pointed to the door where Dinah is on the other side of.  
"She's in there. Sounds Like a brawl going On in there. What Is that birdie up to now?", Ollie wondered as Huntress huffed.

"Figures. She and the ladies are doing their sleepover or whatever it is.", Helena said as Vic heard Wally and the devils screaming.  
"I hear Wally and three other guys in there screaming. Are they doing BDSM?", Vic wondered as Ollie and Huntress shook their head.  
"That doesn't sound like any BDSM. Time to see what's going On.", Huntress said as the three opened the door and were shocked to see Wally and the guys getting what's coming to them.  
"Damn. What did Wally do this time?", Ollie wondered as Huntress huffed.

"Whatever Flash and his cohorts did to Piss the ladies off, it's not good. And judging by Hunter and Wally's robot rats on the floor, that explains it. Let's just leave them be.", Huntress said as Green Arrow and Question shrugged with the trio closing the door and leaving with the women beating up the pranksters.

====Moments Later=====

After the beatdown, the four boys were tied up as Doris and Diana glared. Shazam yelled at the women holding them hostage.  
"You girls are so damn evil!"  
"What the frag is your problem beating our asses Like that?!"  
"Yeah. This is fuckin' bullshit! Tying us up and shit", Lobo and Hunter respectively said as Barda pointed her mega rod in Lobo's face.  
"You four got no right to say that after crashing our party!", Barda yelled as Diana stopped a potential bicker.  
"All right. Let's just make the boys suffer for what they did. Doris, pull out another movie.", Diana commanded as Doris grew confused.

"What are you talking about? Oh. I get it. I got just the film too.", Doris giggled evilly as Wally and the guys gulped.  
"I don't like it when your girlfriend schemes like that.", Shazam said as Wally gulped. Doris pulled out the dreadful movie which is Flash, Lobo and Hunter's kryptonite, The Notebook.

"AAAAAAAAHH! Not that movie! Anything but that! Anything but that movie! This is torture!", the boys chorused as Diana glared as she spoke on behalf of the girls.  
"Oh yes we can. You owe us for crashing the party especially you two, Wally and Hunter! After all, you both are the ringleaders.", Diana hissed as Shazam yelled.

"This is complete bull! We're not watching any stupid Notebook! That's for big sappy wusses!", the wiz teen said as Doris grew several sizes to intimidate him.

"You take that back, Billy! Otherwise, you'll be watching double tonight!", Doris threatened the boys of watching the Notebook two times if Shazam keeps up the insults. Zatanna sighed at Wally and his gang as she puts her hand on her hips.

"Wally, you and your cohorts had done numerous things to get in trouble but this, you're not getting out of this One.", Zatanna sighed as Diana nodded.  
"And you four better not fall asleep on the movie or else.", she glared as Shazam smirked.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll put you four on double shift monitor duty for the year if you don't!", Diana said as the devils gulped.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. We'll watch the stupid movie.", Shazam said as Courtney threw a book at him to shut up. Doris grinned as she puts the movie into the Blu-ray projector beginning the torture.

====The Next Morning====

"Damn it! I didn't get any nookie, babe! Why must you be so cruel?", Wally whined as Doris put her hands on her hips in their bedroom in the Watchtower as Lily slept in her crate.  
"You know why, Wally. You and your merry men thought it was a good idea to crash the party. That's why we didn't make love last night.", Doris explained as Wally whined.  
"That's just great. Our plan got ruined and worst of all, we got tortured by watching The Notebook.", the speedster shuddered as Doris smirked.

"It'll serve you and the boys right so you wouldn't pull that stunt again.", the giantess lectured. Wally sighed in guilt as Doris read his expression.  
"Look on the bright side, Wally. Just be glad Diana didn't put you four on double monitor duty for a year. You think Batman's several weeks punishment is worse, Diana's will be hell for you.", Doris reminded as Wally agreed.

"Yeah. Wondy learned from the master being ol' Bats. That sucks big time.", Wally said as Doris giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Care to join me for coffee, Flashy?", Doris said as Wally grinned.

"Hell yeah. I'm game.", Wally excitedly said as Doris flirtatiously winked.

"If you be good and not cause any more trouble today, we can have our nookie tonight. Honey Bunny's really horny.", the giantess winked giving Wally the hint as the speedster nodded with a wolfish grin. Doris giggled as the couple headed out for coffee in the commissary.

====Later In The Rec Room====

Lobo, Shazam, Flash and Hurricane sighed in relief as they played on Hunter's Switch on the big screen being Smash Bros. as Wally glanced at his fellow men.  
"Glad that torture fest is over with, guys. Romantic movies aren't my thing you know.", Shazam said as Lobo nodded.  
"I feel you, bub. In fact, those two over there didn't get any fragging with their women last night. Bahahahahahaha!", Lobo laughed as Wally and Hunter growled.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!", the two speedsters yelled as Doris and Diana cleared their throats.

"Boys, language."

"And Wally, remember what I've said this morning. Hint-hint.", Diana and Doris said respectively as they chilled Out On the couch watching the four play Smash. Wally and Hunter sheepishly grinned as Lobo and Shazam snickered. Superman, Batman and GL saw the four boys and checked up on them.

"Hey, guys. How was your movie night with the ladies?", John smirked as Superman joined In.

"I never knew you guys were into romantic movies.", Superman grinned as Batman smirked evilly. Wally facepalmed at their friends' remarks and glared.  
"It was complete gar—"  
"Ahem!", Doris and Diana glared at Wally as he changed his tune.  
"I mean, it was great. Really great. Right, guys?", the speedster said pleading for the other devils to agree.  
"Yeah. It was awesome. Best movie ever.", the three others said In unison. John smirked at the pranksters as Batman and Superman grinned.

"What's so funny?", Shazam said as Lobo frowned.

"Yeah. What's so funny, Flying Rat and Boy Scout?!", Lobo glared as John spoke for them.

'It's just that The Notebook is a fitting punishment for all you pranksters last night. Bet you guys wouldn't crash another gathering like that again.", the Lantern said as Hunter groaned.  
"Do you have to remind me, dude. It's not helping and my robot rats were destroyed to smithereens!", Hunter whined as Diana and Doris smirked due to them crushing every single One. Before they could even get holler in, Martian Manhunter stormed in pointing a finger at Lobo.

"YOU STOLEN MY PRECIOUS COOKIES AGAIN!", J'onn yelled as Lobo sheepishly grinned as Hunter and the Others deadpanned.

"You did it again did you?", Hunter sighed as Lobo gulped.  
"Uh. Hunter did It. Oh shit!"  
"GET BACK HERE!", the Martian chased Lobo out of the rec room as Superman sighed.  
"Looks Like we need to save lobo again. Let's get him before J'onn makes mincemeat out of him.", Superman sighed as Batman and Green Lantern followed suit. The remaining group glanced at the doorway as Shazam broke the silence.  
"And that's why we should never go in Jonn's Oreos without asking?", the wiz hero said as Diana nodded.  
"Yes and don't you get any ideas from Lobo or Booster.", she warned as Shazam grinned.  
"Say, Doris. Care to join us in some Switch games?", Wally said pointing at Lobo's controller as Doris shrugged.

"I guess so. Count me in, Flashy.", Doris said as Diana smirked.  
"I'll just sit and watch. I'm not that good at gaming like Hunter, Billy or Wally.", she said honestly as the others respected her decision as the group played some Smash matches.

===++  
A/N: That's chappy 8, guys. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review for this fic. I appreciate it. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


End file.
